


crazy, stupid, you and me

by wildestdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, M/M, Summer Romance, Top Harry, and then it kinda gets sad, but there is a happy ending hell ya, it starts out real cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams/pseuds/wildestdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s voice lowered as he looked Louis up and down, his eyebrow raised. “Have you ever been for a ride?”</p><p>Louis choked on his inhale, the innuendo of Harry’s words causing the air between them to grow thick. Louis looked anywhere, but into Harry's eyes, taking a shaky breath as he regained his composure. “What do you think? I live in Freehold, New Jersey. You won’t find another motorcycle within a 50 mile radius. Everyone here drives <i>minivans</i>.”</p><p>or</p><p>Louis isn't allowed to date until he's 18, but then he meets Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy, stupid, you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineamaryllis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineamaryllis/gifts).



> hi hey hello!!!!!!!!! i tried sticking to the prompt as much as i could, but gave it a few twists here and there. i really hope sunshineamaryllis likes this bc i gave my heart and soul to it. it's one of my personal bests and hope i didn't disappoint :))))))
> 
> a BIG BIG BIG thank you to [liz](http://at-louis-underscore.tumblr.com/) for helping me with the plot and the ideas and just everything. you have been such a massive help and i adore you to bits. thank you so much!!!!! also thank you to [paige](http://aclosetlarryshipper.tumblr.com/) for helping me out as well and for writing me that beautiful smut. you're amazing :))))))))
> 
> a few things:
> 
> 1) louis is about 2 years younger than harry  
> 2) it's set in new jersey so theyre all american. i chose a real suburban town in nj, but i also never been there nor do i know much about it. so i could be wrong. like this is the part where i write my disclaimer and say everything is fake  
> 3) title from 5sos's "long way home"  
> 4) [playlist](http://8tracks.com/wildest-dreams/crazy-stupid-you-and-me)

+++

The sun was beating down hard on Louis and he tried to ignore the sweat dripping down his back, dampening his stupid, white polo. He rubbed his brow and tried not to cringe at how wet it was. It was a particularly hot day in Freehold, New Jersey. A bit surprising for early June, but with global warming and all, it was to be expected.

The thing was, Louis would have been home and in bed doing some studying in his air conditioned room, had he not been blackmailed into helping out during the senior graduation this year. It was all Mr. Winston’s fault. He cornered Louis after AP History class and told him he should help out since the more service he gave, the better his recommendation letters for college would be. And Louis _really_ needed that. He had the grades and extra curriculars, but recommendation letters helped a lot as far as applications went. Especially since he was planning on NYU. That was no easy feat.

So, Louis agreed. He told Mr. Winston that he’d stand around by the gates of the auditorium where graduation was being held and hand out event programs, with the list of students graduating, professors speaking, etc. It wasn’t thrilling and he was tired. Not only was he hot and did he have a final the following week to be studying for, but it felt a lot like the graduating class was rubbing it in his face that they get to leave this crummy town and go off to bigger and better things.

Louis felt bitter as he handed out the last flyer and slumped against the gate.

The parents and family members were all milling about trying to find good seats and he could see the graduating class not too far away in their blue and white gowns, getting ready to embark on their new journey. He should feel happy and excited for them. He had friends in the senior class, like, Aiden Grimshaw. However, all he wanted to do was for the event coordinator to give him a thumbs up so he could bounce.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out. Niall, one of his best friends, was texting him.

_hey bro, whats up?_

_at the graduation ceremony, handing out fucking flyers. wbu?_

_shittttt, that sucks. hahahahaa. im home. wondering if you could help me out with a bit of algebra. got my final in about two days !!!!!_

_i should be able to, i suppose an hour or so couldn’t hurt. ive got my own finals so yeah_

_youre going to pass those with flying colors ok? youre an ap class snob_

_ew shut up. keep that up and i won’t help you_

_sorry sorry. pleaseeeeeee!_

_alright ill come as soon as i can._

He put the phone back in his pocket and looked around for Mr. Winston. He was talking to a few other volunteers and Louis decided to walk over. He cleared his throat once he reached Mr. Winston. He turned to Louis and smiled.

“Oh, right, Louis,” he started. “Good job on the programs. You’re free to go, unless you’d like to stick around?”

“I’m good, actually,” Louis replied. “Got some studying to do. Glad to be of service, though.”

“Thank you once again,” he smiled. Louis smiled back and walked out of there as fast as he could, walking towards Niall's place. He almost moaned when he walked through the front door because the Horans had central air conditioning.

Niall laughed when he caught sight of Louis in the dumb polo and khaki’s, while he himself was lounging about in shorts and a tank top. “Fun day?” he asked.

“Shut up,” Louis groaned. “It was so hot today, I almost had a stroke.”

“Want a drink?”

“Got any lemonade?”

“Yeah, actually. Mom made a new pitcher just this morning,” Niall said, leading him into the kitchen. Louis followed and sat down at the kitchen island and took the cold glass of lemonade Niall poured him. He drank it and sighed contently.

“Thanks for this.”

“Any time, but you have to help me out, man. I can’t get this equation right.”

“Bring it out. Let’s see what’s been bugging you,” Louis said. Niall grinned and ran up to his bedroom before coming back with an armful of books. He laid it all out on the kitchen island and sat beside Louis.

“So, how was graduation?” he asked, opening up the page in the textbook.

“It was okay. I didn’t stick around. Gave out the programs and just bounced. It was way too hot.”

“Isn’t Aiden graduating?”

“Yep. I still didn’t want to stay.”

“What’s been going on with you, lately?” Niall asked, prodding Louis with the end of his pencil. “You’ve been really down and grumpy these past few weeks.”

Louis shrugged. “I guess it’s just occurring to me that everyone seems to be finishing up and leaving this town except me. I want to graduate and go. I don’t want to spend another summer and school year here.”

“It’s not _so_ bad,” Niall said slowly, looking down at his notebook.

“Maybe not to you, but to me it is. Like, it’s so boring, Niall. I’m going to literally spend all summer studying for the SAT’s and working at Lou’s Coffee Shop. That’s going to be my summer.”

“Why don’t you go somewhere?”

“Can’t,” Louis replied. “Mom and Dad said that it’s not in our budget. Personally, I think they’re lying. They just want to work and work and work. I feel bad for my sisters because they have so many more years to go in this dumb town. I only have, like, a year and even that seems excruciating to me.”

“Man,” Niall said. “I don’t know what to say. I’m pretty happy it’s summer. I get to sleep as long as I want, go to all the parties. Zayn and Liam are just as happy.”

“Sleeping in and partying is your favorite thing to do, of course you’ll be happy,” Louis said. “And Zayn and Liam are probably going to hook up all summer. So, where do I stand? What do I do besides work?”

“Fuck, get a hobby then,” Niall laughed. “Or better yet, get someone to bang.”

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I can’t. I’m not even allowed to date until I’m 18.” Not only that, but it had only occurred to him less than a year ago that he preferred boys over girls. He still hadn’t told his parents.

Niall laughed even louder. “I swear. Your parents are some next level crazy with their shit. You have all these rules and it stops you from having any fun. So, you’re just left complaining. You’re lucky you have someone like me to listen to you whine all day.”

“And you’re lucky I’m about to help you pass this final,” Louis smirked, ending the conversation and turning to Niall’s textbook.

+++

After his last final, Louis walked over to Lou’s Coffee Shop for his shift. The walk was short since the center of town was only a few short blocks over from Freehold High School. He felt himself feeling only a slight bit better about there not being any school for the next 3 months, but he was not looking forward to a summer where he’d only be working and studying. 

When he walked into the shop, he noticed Lou’s sister Sam behind the counter and gave her a wave. The Teasdales, who owned the shop, were a lovely family. He loved them and had grown close to them al, including Lou's daughter and boyfriend. He was the only outsider working for them and he felt a bit exclusive about it, even though it was only Sam and Lou working most of the time. The entire town loved the shop. They had the best coffee and cakes, hands down, and not to mention the open mic nights they held every Friday night, which always garnered a big crowd for business.

“How was your last day?” Sam asked as he put on his apron and hat.

Louis shrugged before sidling up beside her and tidying up the counter. “It was alright. Just gave my last final.”

“You’re officially a senior,” she smirked. “I know when I was a senior, I loved it. Felt like the queen of the town, I did.”

“It’s hardly a big deal, Sam,” Louis laughed. “I know everyone else is excited because this just means better parties and getting away with things. I'm just excited that we get to apply for college soon.”

Sam groaned, leaning back against the back counter. “You’re such a cliche, Louis.”

“And how am I a cliche?” He cocked his eyebrow.

“You’re that kid in every small town that’s just _dying_ to get out and can’t enjoy what he has in the moment. _Every_ small town has that kid and you’re Freehold’s. How’s it feel, bud?” She laughed.

“And what the hell can I enjoy about being here?”

“I don’t know,” Sam exclaimed after she stopped laughing. “It’s a pretty town, not dirty or bad so no chance of ever getting robbed and what not. You’ve got a big house and a nice family. You’ve also got some really cool friends and no matter what you do, you can’t deny how happy you get every Friday night when you’re up on that stage singing your heart out with your best friends.”

Louis sagged back against the counter and sighed in defeat. She got him there. Thing was, he had a lot of great things to be happy about, he just forgot to notice them every once in a while when he thought about all the different opportunities the outside world had to offer. He got selfish and felt suffocated at times.

“You’re right,” he said, curtly before turning around.

Sam laughed maniacally behind him. “Aren’t I always?” she said, going towards the back. “I’m on my break. See you in a bit.”

Louis decided to tidy up a bit more to get ready for the night time rush that’s surely to come in an hour or so. There were fresh chocolate scones in the oven, which he pulled out and placed in display. Just as he placed the last scone in, a customer walked in and strode to the front of the counter. There was only two other customers in the shop, sitting at the tables and working on their laptops.

“Welcome to Lou’s Coffee Shop. What can I get you?” Louis looked at the guy for the first time since he got in and his eyes widened a bit. He looked familiar. Like, _really_ familiar.

Freehold is not a big town, so it was just surprising Louis that he couldn’t place the name of this kid who he clearly had seen before. His face wasn’t something that one could quite forget. He was really good looking. He had brown curls pulled up and back with a dark, green bandana. His eyes were a similar color, while his lips were a touch of pink. Perfectly plump and kissable. What the fuck? This was unfair.

“Yeah,” he drawled out, his voice deep and low. _Shit_. “Can I get a medium coffee?”

“Sure,” Louis managed out, trying not to stare at his mouth. He was just really cute and Louis hadn’t really checked anyone out since he snuck out to that party with Niall last year, but that boy lived 4 towns over and it was just not meant to be. No one in Freehold is ever this hot.

He prepared the coffee and tried not to look like a moron. When he finally placed it on the counter, he looked up at the guy, trying so hard to remember his name. Maybe he couldn’t remember because of the way he was dressed. He had on skin tight black jeans with a black t-shirt underneath and a fucking leather jacket on top (in summer, mind), yet he still managed to look cool as fuck. Nobody around here ever dressed like that. Everyone looked like a walking/talking J Crew catalogue.

“Can I get you anything else?” Louis asked.

The guy looked down at the display of sweets. He pursed his lips and nodded towards the scones. “One of those, please.”

“Okay.” Louis grabbed one and placed it in a bag. “They’re just out of the oven. Freshly baked. Really good.”

The guy nodded, taking out his wallet and paying Louis the number up on the cash register. “Thanks.” He grabbed his things and walked out. Louis tried not to watch as he walked over to a black motorcycle, placing his drink and snack in the back. Who the fuck in this town drove a motorcycle? The riskiest anyone has ever gone was that stupid Audi that the Bensons bought two months ago. But a motorcycle? He had to be from out of town. Louis’s luck sucked.

“What are you staring at?” Sam asked, walking back in and standing next to him.

“Nothing,” Louis said quickly. He looked at her and tried not to like he was staring at guy like a creep. “How was your break?”

Sam went on about how she was standing out back and the garbage smelled like shit or whatever, but Louis zoned out and casually turned back to where the guy had his motorcycle, only to realize he was gone.

+++

Louis met up with Niall, Zayn and Liam when they texted him asking him to come to Uncle Gino’s Gelato Shop. Zayn’s older sister, Doniya, was back from college and they were all hanging out together. After a long day of studying, Louis put his books away and walked over to the store, which was only a few minutes from where he lived. Once getting there, he was greeted with hugs from his friends and a hello from Doniya.

“How’s college going?” Louis asked her.

“I found my first semester a lot harder than second. I suppose it’s something that takes time and getting used to.”

“I remember you calling and texting every day,” Zayn laughed. “You were so miserable the first time around and once you went back you hardly came home.”

“It gets better,” she explained. “It’s an adjustment.”

“How are the parties?” Niall eagerly asked as they moved over to the line in front of the counter to order their gelato.

Doniya shrugged. “I didn’t go to many, but from the ones I was at, they were pretty good.”

“And how are the professors?” Liam asked her.

Doniya then went on a whole speech about choosing their professors wisely with the help of some professor rating website. Louis wanted to listen, but he ended up tuning them out because he was so sick of hearing about school in general. He’d had his head in the books all the day, he needed a break. He walked up to the counter and ordered himself a medium cup with his favorite flavor before waiting for the others.

Once everyone got their treats, they all walked out of the shop and sat down at the one of the benches propped up outside to accommodate the store’s overflowing customers. It was a busy night, the line extending all the way outside.

They were in the middle of a conversation of the latest scandals within their high school when Louis heard _and_ saw the motorcycle from a few days ago at the shop. The guy who had come in (he never came back after that first time) drove by, causing everyone around to stop and look at him. Louis knew it was him because no one in Freehold owned a bike. Plus, it was hard to forget the hottest guy who walked into your work.

“Who is that?” Liam asked, curiously, watching the bike drive away.

“Dunno,” Niall laughed. “But I’d love to get behind one of those bad boys.” He was talking about the bike, Louis reminded himself.

“I think I know who it is,” Doniya said, face surprised and curious like Liam’s. She was still staring at where the guy drove off to.

“Who?” Louis couldn’t help but ask.

“I think that’s Harry Styles...Gemma’s brother.”

Gemma Styles? Shit. Louis completely forgot that Gemma had some older brother, but he hardly knew him. Louis, however, knew Gemma very well. She was extremely active in school as far as academics went. Her mom was also a part of the PTA and they did a lot of school events. Louis’s parents always hinted at him that when he was allowed to date, he should date Gemma. He tried not to laugh too hard every time they did that.

“I forgot Gemma has a brother,” Louis piped up again, trying not to sound too eager. He was extremely curious to know about him and he didn’t need his friends thinking he liked the guy.

He didn’t even know his name up until 2 minutes ago.

“He’s older than her and was in my year. Except I heard he got expelled,” Doniya told him. “Then again it was no surprise because he hardly went to class and caused a lot of trouble. He was always alone and no one was surprised when he just left.”

Now, Louis didn’t really try to keep tabs on the families that lived here, but he weirdly wanted to know more about this. However, he knew if he continued to ask more questions, the others would catch on and not let him see the end of it. So, instead, he pulled up Facebook on his phone. He typed in Harry Styles and thankfully, his account wasn’t as private as he was scared it might be.

Louis scrolled through the music videos he shared (all indie or weird type) and looked at the profile pictures with weird, random song lyrics as captions. What was even weirder was the fact that he didn’t have one picture where you could fully see his face. He was either staring off at some view, partying with some older looking crowds, or hidden half under fedoras that ranged from large to extra large.

His tagged pictures were better. You could actually see his face in them. He was surprised at the amount of party pictures that he was tagged in, but then again, he hardly knew the guy. He was only basing it off of what he saw, which was quiet and brooding. He had several pictures with both guys and girls in some intimate positions. It looked overdone, as though they purposely played it off to be more than it actually is just for the fun of it.

Louis’s thoughts were suddenly centered around his sexuality and whether or not he was single. And it was dumb because Louis literally had no chance because of his parents stupid rules about dating and he didn’t even know the guy, who knows if he’d even talk to him? While trying to shake away the thoughts, he didn’t realize that Niall was peering over his shoulder and getting a glimpse of Harry’s profile open.

“Are you seriously stalking Styles right now?” Niall asked, loudly enough so that everyone else heard and trying to grab Louis’s phone.

Louis could kill him.

“Shut up,” was all he could come up as he pulled the phone away from Niall’s reach.

“Why so interested, Lou?” Zayn asked, eyebrow quirked.

“No reason. God, does everything _have_ to mean something?” Louis argued.

They all laughed and fortunately for Louis, the conversation steered towards a different direction.

+++

Every summer, all the kids in the town's high school went to the lake for a bonfire at least once a week. Louis usually skipped most of them, but tonight, after much begging from his friends he decided to go. It was the first one of the summer, so more than half of the kids would end up passed out there within a few hours, in a rush to get turnt. This oughta be good.  

When he walked out of his bedroom and went downstairs he found his parents sitting in the living room with his twin sisters, Daisy and Phoebe, between them. The TV was on and they were watching some educational program on PBS.

“Hey,” he said to them. “I’m going out.”

“Going out where?” his mom asked, looking up at him.

“There’s a bonfire tonight.”

She hummed in response, but her expression was disapproving. “Haven’t you got any studying to do?”

“I’ve been studying all day, mom.”

“I’m just making sure that you don’t slack,” she said.

“Yeah, but it’s my _summer vacation_ ,” Louis couldn’t help but yell.

“Watch your tone, young man,” his dad suddenly spoke up.

Louis sighed, his shoulders sagging and looked at them dejectedly. He wouldn’t be able to go if he argued. They were honestly so uptight about grades and Louis understood that it stemmed from their own struggles. When his parents were kids, their parents didn’t do so well and they had to go to school and get jobs to become successful. It was what they always reminded Louis and his little sisters of.

“You can go,” his mom said after a while. “But be back by 10.”

He nodded with a sigh of relief and walked out the door, towards the woods where the bonfire was being held. It was walking distance, but it was still a pain in the ass. However, one of the guys said that they’d drop him off. The only challenge was going to be to see who would do it because Louis knew they were going to get drunk. He’d just have to leave early then to walk. When he got there, sure enough, Zayn and Liam drunkenly greeted him by handing him a red cup filled with cheap beer and ran off somewhere. Louis didn’t really like beer and thought it to be an acquired taste, but he took small sips anyway as he walked around and said hey to a few people.

He heard Niall’s loud laugh from a few feet away and spotted him talking to some guys. Louis walked up to them and put his arm around Niall. “Niall,” he said, before turning around to see the guys he was talking to and _oh_ , shit.

One of them was Harry.

_What?_

“Louis, bro, dude, you came!”

“Yes, I did,” Louis chuckled, nervously, trying to remain calm. “Was looking for you.”

“I was just talking to everyone,” Niall answered. “This is Matt Cardle, you remember him right?”

Louis nodded. Matt helped out in gym class when he was a freshman and he graduated about 3 years ago. “Nice seeing you again,” he said.

“You too,” Matt replied. “It’s been so long. Ready for senior year?”

“Yeah, I suppose. How’s college?”

“It’s good. Almost halfway done,” he grinned. “By the way, this is my friend Harry. Harry, this is Louis.”

“Hey,” Louis smiled.

Harry smiled at him with a confused expression. “Have I met you before?”

Louis shrugged, playing dumb. He didn’t want Harry to remember their previous exchange because he suddenly felt stupid by it. He didn’t do anything majorly embarrassing, but he was still cringing. He really just wanted to be a little cooler around Harry. Why? He had no idea.

“Do you work at a coffee shop?” Harry asked.

“He does,” Niall answered for him. And fuck Niall, to be honest. “Lou’s Coffee Shop. It’s great. Love that place.”

Harry’s eyes brightened as he finally put the pieces together. He smiled slightly as he did a not so subtle once over of Louis, before looking him in the eyes. Louis had no idea what Harry was thinking, but it was getting him a little hot and bothered with the way he was staring at him. He rocked back on his heels and gripped onto his beer to steady himself.

“Harry’s a big traveler, Lou,” Niall told him. “He’s been all over the place.”

“Dropped out of high school, this one,” Matt laughed. “And then went across the country and even the globe a little.”

Harry shrugged. “Only made it to London for a week before I ran out of money and a place to stay.”

“London!” Niall grinned. “Nice. I’d love to visit there. I’ve been to Ireland once or twice, so UK is great.”

“You should go to London too,” Harry encouraged him. “It’s a lovely city. A bit dreary at times, but I would need to stay a bit more to see if the sun ever does come out.”

“Where else have you been?”

“I’ve been to every state except for Idaho only because I completely missed it.”

“How do you miss a state?” Louis asked, laughing despite trying to stay quiet during the exchange.

“I may or may not have been high and just didn't realize,” Harry smirked. “But no worries because I’ll probably go back.”

“What are you doing here this summer?” Niall asked.

“My mom’s getting remarried so I had to come down.”

“Oh, that’s so great,” Niall said. “Tell her I said congratulations.” 

“Are you going anywhere afterwards?” Niall asked him.

“I was actually planning to go to Europe. Maybe start in Italy and make my way around.”

It fascinated Louis that he so casually made these plans like he was planning to go to freaking Niagara Falls or something. And even when Louis’s family went there, the entire family made it seem like one great, big trip even though they’d seen it, like, 5 times.

“What was your favorite place out of all the places you’ve been to?” Niall asked him. Louis smiled because Niall was asking all these questions and most people would just indulge him for lack of anything better to do, but Niall genuinely wanted to know. Louis was always shell shocked with how Niall opened up with new people, making them feel close with him. He envied it, really. Plus it made it easier for Louis because he wanted to know as well, but he wanted to be cool about it. 

Harry thought for a moment. “I think it’s a tie between LA and London. Mostly because London was a bit of a culture shock and I love how different everything is. And LA is just gorgeous. I love the weather and it’s a great atmosphere if you hang out with the right people.”

“Didn’t you hook up with someone there?” Matt asked. “Some famous person.”

Louis’s eyes widened and he looked at Harry, who caught him staring and started to smirk. Harry shrugged. “Did I?”

“You told me something like that,” Matt said, trying to remember.

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said, suddenly remembering and turning to look at Louis to see if he was still looking. “Had a go with Zac Efron.”

“You did not,” Louis said before his brain could register that he was even replying at all.

Harry laughed out loud. “How do you know?”

“Because,” Louis replied lamely.

“He’s hot so, naturally, I seduced him.” Harry smirked at him and Louis could feel the muscles in his face trying to smile as he so desperately tried to fight it.

“Seduced him how? With your curls?” He rolled his eyes at Harry who laughed again.

“Sure.”

“I’m not believing it.”

“I didn’t know he was gay,” Niall said thoughtfully, completely missing the point. “There were articles, but they weren’t confirmed. Good for him, though.”

“Niall,” Louis scolded, looking affronted at how gullible his friend was. “They didn’t hook up.”

“We did, Niall,” Harry said calmly. “We had a great night together. We were gentle with each other and it was so sweet. The morning after was fun, too. We had breakfast and it was so nice.” Louis looked at Harry, unamused with a raised eyebrow. Harry simply smirked at him.

“Hey H,” Matt suddenly said. “I see Grimmy down there. Let’s go say hi.” He looked at Niall and they said goodbye and promised to catch up while Harry continued to stare at Louis.

“See you around,” he said, giving them a two fingered wave and walking back with Matt. Louis looked at Niall who was suddenly not beside him anymore and saw that he’d walked over to a different group. This kid was too much.

Louis walked around idly some more and talked to a few people from his classes. Harry and him made eye contact a few times and he tried not to make it a big deal in his head. It wasn’t long before he realized that it was well past 9:30 and he’d never get home on time unless he got a ride. He cursed himself and looked around for one of his friends. The only one he could see was Niall, who had joined the group Harry was a part of. They all consisted of people who graduated years ago and Louis felt intimidated no matter how much he didn’t want to.

Despite that, he walked over and tapped Niall on the shoulder. Funny that Harry looked at him before Niall did. “Hey,” he said. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure,” Niall said. He turned away from the group and faced Louis.

“I have to be home by 10. And I can’t walk back, I’ll be late. Could you drop me?”

Niall groaned. “I’m so sorry, Lou. I drank a bit too much. I was gonna walk home myself. Can you ask Zayn?”

“I have no idea where Zayn is and if I go looking for him, not only will be even more late, but I’ll probably find him fucking Liam in some bushes. So, no thanks. I’m completely _screwed_.” Louis tried not act like a child. He was getting more and more embarrassed about the situation, what with Harry and his friends standing there. They probably thought he was a little kid.

Harry cleared his throat then and Louis turned to him. “I could drop you off, if you like? I haven’t drank anything and I was actually thinking of leaving.”

“You were thinking of leaving?” Matt asked, turning to Harry with an unamused expression. “Gonna leave us again, Styles. You dick.” Harry smiled at him and whoa, those were _actual_ dimples on his cheeks. Louis tried not to stare as Harry tried hugging Matt, who was pushing him off playfully. Once he was done making up to his friend, he turned to Louis again. “So, what do you say?”

Louis fish mouthed, unable to think of an answer. He needed the ride and a part of him was intrigued by Harry, but he also didn’t know a thing about him and thought him to be sort of intimidating. Plus, he drove a motorcycle. What if Louis’s ass fell off? Louis would die, mostly from humiliation than actually falling off a moving vehicle.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “I wouldn’t want to burden you.”

“It wouldn’t be a burden,” Harry assured him. “I don’t mind at all. It’s really up to you because five minutes ago, you were pretty desperate.” He said the last part with a smirk and Louis sensed a tone of teasing. Was Harry actually teasing him? Oh god.

“C’mon Lou, just go,” Niall pushed. “I don’t want you grounded again like last time.”

And wow, thanks a lot Niall. Not only for pushing him and making it impossible to say no, but for also making him sound even more like a kid.

“Yeah. Come on, _Lou_ ,” Harry drawled out, making it sound like Looooooooo.

Louis narrowed his eyes in on Harry. He was smiling at him innocently and Louis did not know what to make of this. “Fine,” he said eventually.

“Cool,” Harry smirked. He led the way out of the forest after Louis said bye to everyone and brought him in front of the motorcycle. Harry’s voice lowered as he looked Louis up and down, his eyebrow raised. “Have you ever been for a ride?”

Louis choked on his inhale, the innuendo of Harry’s words causing the air between them to grow thick. Louis looked anywhere, but into Harry's eyes, taking a shaky breath as he regained his composure. “What do you think? I live in Freehold, New Jersey. You won’t find another motorcycle within a 50 mile radius. Everyone here drives minivans.”

Harry gave a loud laugh, the thick air dissipating immediately, and Louis had to not smile at how he just made Harry laugh. He handed Louis a helmet which he put on. “Just sit back and hold on to me so you don’t go flying off.” He nodded and sat down and waited for Harry to sit in front of him so he could put his arm lightly around him. Harry turned around once he put his helmet on and looked at Louis through the slits.

“You ready?”

“I was ready ten minutes ago when I was five minutes late past my curfew.”

Harry smiled and Louis only knew that because his eyes crinkled as he revved up the engine and drove off. For a while, Louis admired the way Harry’s curls peeked out from beneath his helmet, watching the way the wind made them bounce against his neck. There was a nice breeze as they whirled through the streets causing Louis to get whiffs of Harry’s cologne. It was weird that he was even noticing, but it was a really nice smell. Smelled a bit spicy, but not too strong. He wanted to lean further into Harry’s back, make his torso flush against him, nose brush against Harry’s neck. He was maybe already starting to do this unconsciously until they hit a bump that Louis snapped out of his thoughts and practically went flying off the bike. His grip on Harry stayed as is, but he cowered down. When they stopped at a red light, Harry looked at him.

“You know, if you hold me a little tighter, I won’t kill you,” he said, voice deep as ever.

Louis was so glad he had a helmet on because he was sure he was beet red. He hesitantly tightened his grip around Harry and they continued to go when the light turned green. Once they neared, he made Harry park half a block away in case his mom was looking out the window. Once they were completely stopped, Louis felt a pang in his chest like he didn’t want this to be over. For _what_ to be over, he wasn’t sure, but the pang gnawed at him. He climbed off, despite not wanting to just yet, not wanting the warmth of Harry’s body to be replaced by the cold, night air.

“Thanks for the ride and also not killing me,” he said, handing over the helmet.

Harry smiled. “It was my pleasure.”

“Yeah,” Louis said lamely. “So, bye, I guess.”

“Bye, _Lou_ ,” Harry smiled, before revving up his engine once more and driving away. When he walked inside, everyone was upstairs in bed and he was able to creep into his room without a single question being asked.

But for once in his life, he almost wished he could’ve been caught, almost wished he could relay how he rode on a motorcycle at night with a gorgeous boy to disappointed parents and feel…liberated.

+++

Louis was in the middle of making a hot espresso when Harry walked into the shop. His lips immediately curved at the sight of Louis and Louis tried not to drop any coffee on himself and burn his skin. He looked back down and finished the drink, putting a little whipped cream on top before handing it to his customer.

Harry patiently stood on line as Louis tended to the three customers ahead of him. Sam was in the back baking goods for the front pastry display and Lou was waiting tables on the side, leaving Louis to fend for the counter. When it was eventually Harry’s turn, Louis plastered on his work smile. “Welcome to Lou’s Coffee Shop, how may I help you?”

Harry smiled and hummed as he looked at the menu, pondering his options. Louis waited and Harry kept staring at the menu, occasionally turning to look to see whether or not Louis was still looking at him. “How’s the green tea here?”

“Amazing,” Louis responded, enthusiastically.

“Hmm, I don’t know. What about the mocha frap?”

“Even more amazing.”

“Hmm. I’m leaning toward maybe a panini, too, but I also want something sweet.” He looked at Louis then. “You look pretty sweet, actually.” Then, he _winked_.

Louis tried to remain calm, but inside he was yelling. “There’s a pastry display on your left.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know about those, to be honest. I think I know what I want and it’s not on the menu.”

“Okay,” Louis said slowly. “If it’s not on the menu, I guess I can’t help you.”

“Oh, I know I said it wasn’t on the menu, but what I want is in this shop.”

Louis smiled, not being able to help himself. “You don’t even know _me_.”

“I know,” Harry said slowly. “I want to get to know you, though.”

“Why?”

“I just do,” he replied softly. “So, what do you say?”

“I have no idea what you’re propositioning, but you need to order something or move out of the way because there are people on line behind you. I’m about two minutes away from being fired.”

Louis was exaggerating, but he was also having trouble taking in Harry’s words. No one had ever talked to him that way before. Louis didn’t get flirted with and he didn’t do any flirting. His parents sheltered him and no one was ever slightly interested. And then, in walked this guy with gorgeous brown curls and a leather jacket and a bad reputation but he actually wanted Louis. Or so he said.

“Fine, fine,” Harry chuckled. “I’ll take a chocolate muffin.”

Louis quickly bagged it for him and rang him up. Harry slid over two dollars, but held on to it when Louis tried taking it. “You haven’t answered me.”

Louis smiled again. “I don’t know, Harry.”

Harry shrugged thoughtfully. “I could work with that.” He let go of the money and took his bag before walking out with a wave. While ringing up the next customer, Lou walked over with a smirk on her lips.

“What?” Louis asked, face still flushed from Harry.

“Who was that?”

“Some guy,” Louis shrugged.

“I felt some heavy flirting from across the room.”

“Oh my god,” Louis blushed again, trying not to laugh so hard that he wouldn’t startle the customer in front of him. “It’s weird. I don’t know.”

“Either way, he’s a cutie,” Lou remarked before walking back to take care of the customers.

+++

Louis tried not to stare at the girl currently talking to Harry a few feet away from him. It was his turn to wait the tables and he was wiping the dirty ones for customers, while also taking empty cups to the back. Harry made it a habit to come by the shop at least once a day, after having figured out Louis’s schedule, and Louis didn’t understand it _one_ bit.

Some days he’d flirt till Louis’s toes curled and he was a blushing moron. Other days, he was just nice and sat down while reading this stupid book of poems by Charles Bukowski. Like, honestly, Harry. Be a _little_ less endearing, thanks. And that’s what he was; _endearing_. Louis would be lying if he was to say he wasn’t the least bit interested in this hooligan, who everyone else looked at like he was trouble.

Maybe he was. Louis only got to know bits and pieces about Harry from the conversations they had when he came by. He learned little things like how Harry used to be in a band back in Nashville where he stayed for a month and a half. He once got chased out of a rave in Chicago by a few drug dealers and he still doesn’t know why they chased him because he didn’t even take drugs. He did, however, smoke and it was a habit he picked up from his roommate from back when he lived in New York.

Hearing these little stories made Louis want to sit Harry down and have him tell him everything. Right from the moment he decided he was going to go out and have adventures everywhere because Harry made it seem that much more exciting. Louis used to dread living in this little town, but now he is downright itching to get out and have adventures of his own. Harry felt like a storybook to him.

He could put it down to him being shy whenever Harry approached him, but Louis was more nervous than shy. Harry was just really cute and at this point it was a little obvious that he liked him. Louis, on the other hand, was not as cool as Harry. He had overbearing parents and a tight schedule where he had to do everything and anything to be the top in academics. He was never allowed to have this leisure and he didn’t even want to think about it in regards to what Harry was asking of him.

It was when the girl finally left that Harry looked back up to him. Louis was standing there with a stupid apron on and a dish rag in his hand, but Harry still looked at him in a way that made his heart always beat a little faster.

“That was Gina Capiato,” Harry told him.

“I know who Gina Capiato is,” Louis scoffed. “She’s blown more guys than the entire 12th grade class.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he laughed. “Damn. So, she’s an overachiever.”

Louis grunted, walking a little closer. “She’s alright. Nice enough. Are you her next conquest then?”

Harry smiled at him cheekily. “Yeah, I actually am. We were just sitting here talking about her blow job techniques and etiquette. It was interesting.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m sure it was.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No,” Louis quickly shook his head. “I’m cool.”

“You seem a little bothered.”

“I’m completely fine, _Harry_.”

“I don’t think so, _Loooou_.”

“Whatever,” Louis said. “I’ve got work to do. Are you done with your drink or can I dump it?”

“Hey, hey,” Harry laughed, suddenly taking his hand. Louis felt himself freeze up, but didn’t pull away. “I’m only joking. I’m not interested in Gina, nor am I interested in girls like her.”

“Oh. Okay.” Louis blinked at him.

“I’m really just interested in cute boys who work at coffee shops and look adorable in aprons and have the prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

Louis gulped, skin burning where Harry’s hand still rested. “That’s a vague description. I’m sure you’ve seen a few like that in your life.”

“I’ll make it less vague for you. I’m only interested in the one who is in front of me right now.” Harry smiled at him sweetly and Louis smiled back, eyes crinkling.

“You’re dumb,” he said, once Harry freed his hand. “I’m going to get you a dumb cookie so you can have it with your drink.” He quickly ran off before Harry could tell how flustered he was.

+++

Harry had come in one Friday for his usual cup of coffee and flirt-with-Louis-till-he’s-a-blubbering-mess routine. Louis wasn’t complaining because he indulged in it and it made his day, just like always. On his way out, however, Harry walked back after having walked halfway to the door and invited Louis to the bonfire that weekend. He even went as far as asking him to extend his curfew because he wanted to spend more time with him.

So, on Saturday at dinner, he asked his mom.

“Can I sleep over Niall’s tonight?” he asked casually.

“Sleepover?” she asked. “Why don’t you just go over and come back?”

“Yeah, but he got this new video game. And you know how my reading and math score got higher, right? Don’t you think I _deserve_ this?”

His parents exchanged a look and his dad nodded. “I suppose you could for tonight.”

“Thanks,” he grinned.

He was so ecstatic that he conversed with all of his sisters, helped with the dishes, and put away leftovers before packing up a small bag and riding his bike over to Niall’s. Niall was obviously surprised to see him. “Are you staying over?” he asked, eyeing his bag. “Did I forget about this or what?”

“Sorry, Niall,” Louis said as he invited himself inside and up to his room to put his stuff away. “I told my parents I’m staying over yours tonight so I can stay at the bonfire longer.”

“Yeah?” Niall asked, grinning. “Awesome. I didn’t even know you were coming to the bonfire.”

“Um, yeah,” Louis said awkwardly. He didn’t tell any of his friends about Harry. He didn’t want to say anything and then look stupid if it was just his mind embellishing Harry’s actions and flirting as something more than it was.

The two of them got dressed and headed out towards the woods. On the way, they saw people slowly trickling and already grabbing drinks. Louis spotted Zayn and Liam already sitting beside the fire on a log and sharing a drink. He walked over with Niall and sat beside them.

“Hey Louis,” Liam smiled. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”

“He surprised us all,” Niall answered for him. “And get this? He’s staying for the entire thing.”

Zayn faked an exaggerated gasp, which made Louis roll his eyes. “Very funny. I did really well on my last practice SAT test, so my parents said I could stay over Niall’s therefore I get to stay here longer.”

“Amazing, bro,” Zayn said, genuinely. “Live it up tonight.”

“Thanks,” Louis smiled. “So, which bush are you two fucking in tonight?”

Liam looked appalled and Zayn frowned at Louis, while Louis and Niall laughed. He was being scolded by Zayn for saying that and embarrassing Liam when Louis spotted Harry. He had walked in, leather jacket on despite the hot weather, and a toothpick hanging from his mouth.

Louis’s mouth watered at the sight and Zayn had to shake him to snap him out it. “Are you even listening to me?” he asked.

“Ye-yeah,” Louis stuttered.

Zayn rolled his eyes and looked over Louis’s head to ask Niall something and he tuned them out in favor of looking at Harry. Harry had then spotted Louis too and took the toothpick out of his mouth to grin at him and wave. Louis couldn’t even believe it because he actually looked shy and happy at the sight of him. He got up and walked around the fire and over to him.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Harry smiled. They both just smiled at each other stupidly until Harry touched his forearm. “Let’s go walk.”

“Okay.” He walked beside Harry and they passed the crowd until it got somewhat quiet. They didn’t say much and Louis wondered where they were going. It wasn’t until they reached the edge of the woods where the lake was that fear started bubbling up inside Louis. It wasn’t that Harry was acting suspicious or making him uncomfortable, and he had gotten to know Harry relatively well enough as of late, but _still_. The little niggling voice in his head that’d been berated his whole life by his parents about dating and strangers and focusing on schoolwork reared its ugly head. He was so out of his element there with Harry, and there was so many (presumably false) stories about this boy, he couldn’t convince himself to trust anything that was happening.

Harry walked closer to the water and took a seat on the ground over all the rocks. He looked up at Louis and patted the spot beside it, smiling. Louis sat down beside him and it was quiet for about five seconds until Harry shuffled a bit closer so that they were touching.

Louis didn’t know what to say. He felt stupid, arguing with himself internally. What was he supposed to say? Was it normal to just sit like this and admire this lake before them at night? He was so confused and inexperienced and he hated it.

So he said the first thing on his mind.

“Why do you like me?” he blurted.

Harry turned to him, surprise and amusement clear on his face. He smiled and bit his lip. “Who said I like you?”

Louis’s mouth dropped in shock and embarrassment. He quickly closed it and tried to appear calm, like he wasn’t bothered. He turned away from Harry and thanked God that it was dark out so Harry couldn’t see the red on his cheeks. So it was true -- his instincts. _Don’t_ trust him.

Harry laughed beside him. “I do like you,” he said, making Louis feel confused. “I’m only kidding. Why wouldn’t I like you?”

“Not a lot of people do, to tell you the truth.”

“People are so stupid,” he said, like it was the truth. “They’re definitely missing out because in my eyes you’re a catch.”

“I can’t believe the guy who hooked up with _Zac Efron_ is calling _me_ a catch. Where did your standards go?”

Harry barked out a loud laugh and shook his head as he looked down at his lap. “I have to be honest with you, Louis.”

“I’m listening,” Louis said calmly.

“I never hooked up with Zac Efron.”

“Get out of here,” Louis acted surprised.

“It’s true!”

“ _Nooo_.”

“I have never even met Zac Efron.”

“You’re _kidding_ me.”

Harry gave him a look and Louis burst out laughing. “I never believed you for a second.”

“Why not?” Harry asked him. “Am I not hot enough for Zac Efron?”

“No one is hot enough for Zac Efron,” Louis concluded. “You’re alright, though.”

“Oh, gee thanks.”

Louis giggled. “A little more than alright, I suppose. You’re definitely different than everyone else here.”

“Is that bad?” Harry asked, looking at him, as though seeking his approval.

“I don’t think so,” Louis said. “They’re all generic. Everyone here looks like they belong in a J. Crew catalogue. And then there’s you...you look like you belong on the cover of Rolling Stone or something.”

Harry smiled, his dimples sinking in. “First time I’ve heard that.”

Louis played with the hem of his jeans and knocked Harry with his shoulder. “You never answered.”

“What?”

“Why do you like _me_? Like me of all people here.”

“I really wouldn’t know how to tell you,” Harry said, after much thought. “When I used to live here, I hated it because everything just seemed too narrow. And I see the way you are and I can tell you think the same. I’m intrigued by you.”

“So, you like me because we both hate this town?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. “You’re also the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

“Bet you said that to Zac Efron too.”

Harry burst out laughing again. “Oh my god,” he said. “You’re not going to let it go.”

“Never,” Louis shook his head.

They were quiet for a bit more, their smiles slowly fading. “No, but really,” Harry began again. “There’s something about you that I like. And I know that I don’t know you enough, but I do want to get to know you. I kind of regret not knowing you when I used to live here.”

“I was a freshman,” Louis said. “Not cute at all.”

“Probably the cutest then,” Harry argued, smiling sweetly.

“Shut up,” Louis blushed, shoving him off half heartedly with a smile.

Harry smiled and they sat there quietly until he rubbed his palms together, looking out at the lake. “You know...I’m really hot.”

Louis laughed out loud. “Maybe because you have a god damn jacket on. Why are you wearing that? It’s at least 80 degrees out right now.”

“It completes my look,” Harry argued, looking affronted.

“You’re _insane_.”

“Feel like taking a swim,” he said. “To be honest. I think I will.”

Louis turned to look at him. “You’re going to take a swim?”

Harry nodded. “And you’re joining.” He started to take his jacket off, revealing how thin his white t-shirt underneath was. Louis was mesmerized because he could spot tattoos littered across his body.

“I’m not going to swim,” he said quickly.

“Yeah, you are,” Harry said. He lifted off the white shirt and Louis wanted to lick him. He had several tattoos across his left arm and some on his torso. They ranged from fucking butterflies to ships and what not. _Who_ was this kid? “Stop staring at me and take your clothes off.” He was in the process of undoing his jeans.

Louis fish mouthed for a second before he shook his head. “And what do you suppose we do when our underwear is soaked?”

“We’re not going to swim with any underwear.”

“What?” Louis asked dumbly.

“Skinny dipping. Ever heard of it?”

“You want to go in the water butt naked?”

Harry laughed and nodded his head. He was now down to his underwear and Louis was having trouble trying to keep up with what was going on. “Don’t you want to have an adventure?” Harry asked him.

“Why does an adventure have to entail me getting butt naked and swimming in a lake at night?”

“It’ll be an experience. C’mon _Loooou_.” Louis was starting to think his way of saying Lou was becoming a _thing_ and he had no idea if he liked it or not.

Eventually, he decided to do it, because why the hell not? Harry made him feel a bit crazy inside. “Fine,” he said. “But you have to turn away while I change and I get to go in before you do.”

“Oh, so you get to see me naked, but I can’t see you?” He was smirking about it, but Louis forcefully turned him around before stripping down. He crept into the water and sank in. It felt really fucking good. The water was cool against his sweaty, sticky skin and he turned to look at Harry who had his face covered, but still peeked from between his fingers.

“Were you looking?” Louis asked, suspiciously.

“You have a really cute butt,” he said, nonchalantly while taking off his underwear. Louis blushed and turned away so he wasn’t staring at Harry and his goods. When he felt a splash beside him, he swam forward to avoid it.

When he turned, he found Harry wasn’t there anymore. He stood very still because, didn’t he just get in the water? “Harry,” he said, voice hardly audible. “ _Harry_.”

Suddenly, something grabbed his feet and he yelped, flailing in the water as a laughing Harry surfaced, looking like a baby Tarzan. “What’d you do that for?” Louis gasped.

“Seemed funny,” Harry answered, still grinning as he slicked his hair back.

“No, don’t prank me. You’re lucky I even got in here with you. I don’t expect you to scare me half to death.”

“You’re having fun though,” Harry insisted, splashing him.

Louis laughed and splashed him back, before swimming away. Harry chased after him and it became a game sort of. Their laughs mingling in with the loud chatter coming from the bonfire a few yards away. When they ran out of breath, they were face to face, bobbing in the water. Harry wiped his face of water and looked at Louis intently.

“Do you do this often?” Louis asked him.

Harry hummed noncommittally. “I’ve only done it once before when I was staying in a cabin in Nebraska by a lake. It wasn’t as fun as now.”  

“Why is it funner now?”

“Take a wild guess, babe.”

Louis laughed. “Surely, it can’t be because of me.”

“Of course not,” Harry teasingly agreed.

“If it helps, _this_ is the most fun I’ve had all summer,” Louis said to him.

Harry smiled, swimming a little closer and following him. “Me too. I’m really glad I met you.”

“What’s funny is that you invited me to the bonfire, but really you just wanted to get me alone.”

“I did no such thing. I was simply being spontaneous, Louis.” Harry grinned happily. “Plus, I highly doubt you’re the type to want to get to know each other over cheap beer and a fire where people are hooking up or getting insanely inebriated.”

“Oh, so we’re here to get to know each other?”

“I thought I made it clear what my intentions really were.”

“If we’re going to talk about your intentions, Harry, I’m starting to question it because you made us get stark naked and skinny dip.”

Harry laughed. “I’ve hardly heard any complaints from you.”

Louis made a face at his smug expression and could feel his stomach twisting every time Harry swam a little closer, till they were nose to nose.

Harry leaned down towards Louis’s face and Louis slowly closed his eyes. He was just about to lean forward when they heard a loud moan come from behind the trees where they were sitting earlier. They both jerked away and turned to hear a couple having sex behind one of the trees.

Louis looked at Harry who was trying so hard to not laugh out loud and shrugged. “Do you want to leave?”

Harry nodded and followed him slowly, as they crept out of the water and changed back into their clothes a few feet away, giggling at the noises coming from the tree. When the girl let out an exaggerated moan, Harry cupped his mouth and faked a loud moan of his own and Louis almost pissed his pants from laughing. The couple quieted down for a few moments before continuing.

“You’re a menace,” Louis whispered to Harry as they walked towards the bonfire.

“You love it,” was all he said before knocking their hands together.

It didn’t occur to him until later that he felt completely at ease with Harry the whole night, despite his initial doubts.

+++

Following the events of their almost kiss, Harry acted normal with Louis and it wasn’t bad, necessarily. They’d crossed some barriers in terms of friendship and after that night, even romance, which was a good start. It was more than Louis had hoped. After they joined their friends back at the bonfire, Niall welcomed them back with loving arms and beer. Matt was there again and everyone was in good spirits. It wasn’t until Louis and Harry exchanged a few glances, that they both knew that they wanted to get out of there.

Harry took Louis on a rather long drive on his bike and Louis was laughing the entire time at the bad jokes Harry would tell him at every red light. His personal favorite was _hey louis, why couldn’t the flower ride his bike? why, harry? because his petals fell off._

At the end of the night, he stopped in front of Niall’s house and shyly asked him for his number, which made Louis smile so big it was ridiculous. Since then, Louis woke up to good morning texts, followed by a text with a bad joke or something stupid Harry did, and then a good night text.  

It was becoming more and more apparent to Louis that he was forming himself a crush. How could he not when Harry was just so charming and lovely? Harry was different from everyone and he made Louis feel so much all at once, it drove him crazy. He liked the sound of Harry’s voice in the morning when he’d occasionally call to ask if Louis was going to work or not. He liked Harry’s laugh because it was the best sound he’d ever heard. He loved his stupid curls and his dimples and every freckle on his face.

Louis had never fallen this deeply for anyone before.

There would be times when he and Harry would be talking and he would literally sit there and just stare at him, completely mesmerized. Lou and Sam told him he looked like a love sick puppy. They also mentioned that he was always smiling whenever Harry was around, which was a change from his usually grumpiness.

And the thing was, Louis knew Harry liked him, too. He made it clear from the start, but he didn’t know what happened next. He’d never been in a situation like this and he had no idea who was meant to make the first move. He wanted to kiss Harry that night at the lake, but somehow it didn’t work out and Harry hadn’t made a move since.

“Hi,” Harry said one afternoon, walking into the shop and grinning at Louis. Louis smiled back and leaned against the back counter behind him.

“Lovely seeing you today.”

“You see me everyday,” Harry reminded him, leaning against the front counter.

“Unfortunately,” Louis replied, acting bored.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis, who giggled. “Do you have a break coming up soon?”

Louis nodded. “Wasn’t planning on taking one, though. Why?”

“Take a break and let’s go hang out,” Harry grinned.

“I can’t leave the store. My breaks usually consist of me grabbing something to eat and eating out in the back near the dumpsters.”

“Then let’s do that!” Harry said. “Grab two sandwiches and two drinks, they’re on me.”

“I get them free,” Louis said as Harry started taking out money.

“No,” Harry insisted. “I want to pay for you.”

Louis bit his lip and smiled. “Okay.” He grabbed two cold, chicken sandwiches from the display and made them both iced fraps. He led the way to the back where the employees took breaks after letting Sam and Lou know what he was doing. There was a small picnic table next to the dumpster and Louis laid out their food.

“So romantic,” Harry exclaimed, causing Louis to laugh out loud. He sat across from him and opened up his sandwich, taking a big bite. Harry did the same and for a while, they just sat there chewing their sandwiches and taking occasional sips of their drinks.

“How was your day today?” Louis asked eventually. “What did you do?”

Harry shrugged. “Went to a wedding dress fitting with my mom and sister today.”

This was the first time Harry brought up his family because Louis thought it’d be too rude to ask. There were so many rumors going around and he didn’t know what was true and what wasn’t. “Oh, how was that?” he asked instead.

Harry shrugged again. “Alright, I guess. She’s happy.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know. I feel weird.”

“About what?”

“Everything, really.” He looked at Louis and bit his lip before talking again. “Okay, so, be honest. I know people talk about me and they say things. What have _you_ heard?”

“Harry,” Louis said slowly, putting a hand over his. “Doesn’t matter what I heard because I don’t believe it, okay?”

“You must have heard stuff. I’m sure before you met me or, like, started talking to me, you knew some stuff.”

“Does it bother you what people say?” Louis asked. “I never took you for the type to care.”

“I mean, it’s a little bit of both. It’s annoying that people talk about me, but then again, I don’t want them to know all about my family’s business.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Louis said, feeling a bit brave. “What happened?”

Harry shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “I dropped out of high school when I was a junior.”

“I knew that,” Louis said, in a calm manner so that Harry wouldn’t feel awkward. “So, people have that right.”

“Well, that wasn’t necessarily a secret,” Harry said. “I was 16 years old and _such_ an ass. All I did was fight with my parents and get into fights at school. I was suspended for a few days for cussing at my teacher and throwing my notebook at him.”

Louis’s eyes widened and she chuckled, nervously. “Shit. That’s...wow.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “It’s crazy when I think about it now, but I was always so angry. At some point, my sister sat me down and told me that my anger was getting out of hand. And I don’t know, I just decided then that I didn’t want to be here anymore.”

Louis gulped, not knowing what to say. Harry was trusting him with this and he didn't know what that meant. “Is there a reason you were so upset? Other than the usual teen angst, I guess.”

Harry nodded slowly. Louis figured it must have be difficult for him to say all this. “My parents were fighting a lot and they were getting a divorce and it pissed me off. They wanted me to choose who to live with. Like, how can I choose between my mom and dad? So, I just quit school and told them I was leaving. I took a train to New York and well, I just traveled. I worked in different cities and states, met new people who helped me along the way.”

“Did you keep in touch with your family?”

Harry nodded. “Mostly my sister. She told me about the separation once I left. She chose to live with my mom. My dad moved about two towns away, but he still keeps in touch. And it was a year ago that my mom met Robin and started dating him. Now a year later, I get a call from her saying she’s getting married.”

“Oh,” Louis said slowly. “How did you feel after that?”

“I wasn’t angry anymore, I guess. I just didn’t know what to say,” Harry said. “I’ve changed a lot since then. I told her I’d come and here I am, but it’s weird because my mom acts like nothing happened. And she’s just planning this wedding, like, it’s no big deal.”

“She probably doesn’t want to make you feel weird,” Louis reasoned. “Like, she wants you to be happy and feel like no one will put you on the spot.”

“I know that I humiliated her when I left. It’s a small town, people probably talked. I just felt so _suffocated_ ,” Harry said, his eyes earnest. “I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t deal with their separation or any of that anymore.”

“Harry, that’s fine,” Louis insisted, squeezing his hand. “What you did was good. Look at everything you learned and experienced. It’s amazing. You’re here now and you can work things out with your mom. Don’t worry.”

Harry squeezed his hand back and looked at him soundly.

“If you ever need to talk about things like that, you can talk to me,” Louis continued.

“Thank you,” Harry finally replied. “You’re the first person I really opened up to like that. It took...a lot, but I’m glad I did.” He smiled at Louis, gratefully, his eyes wide and honest. Louis had never seen him smile at him like that.

“Me too,” Louis smiled. He didn’t move his hand away for the rest of his break.

+++

Somehow Harry ended up not leaving the coffee shop that day. He walked back inside with Louis and sat by the counter at a table and was content in just being there. Louis would watch him from the corner of his eye whenever he could get a chance from customers and he couldn’t help but smile. Harry was just really cute.

He passed time by reading his latest collection of poems by Charles Bukowski and Louis kept refilling his coffee cup and plate full of cookies. Lou and Sam didn’t seem to mind that he was giving away free food like this.

“Spoiling his new boyfriend,” they’d say and giggle, while Harry smiled at them completely unphased and amused. It just bothered Louis a little because they weren’t boyfriends. Louis was still a _friend_ and he had no idea what was going to happen.

Harry seemed complex. He seemed like the kind of guy that carried a lot on his shoulders, but was able to run free with it. Louis wasn’t sure if he was even looking for a relationship. If it were Louis in his position, he probably wouldn’t be. However, a big part of him wished Harry did.

“Louis, mind closing up tonight on your own?” Lou asked, walking out with Sam behind her. “We’ve got family dinner at home and have to go prepare.”

“Yeah, sure,” Louis nodded. “I’ll take care of it. Only another twenty minutes to go.”

“Thanks, babe,” Lou said, waving goodbye to him and Harry. “You’re a doll.”

“Byeee,” Harry _sang_ as he waved back.

Sam looked at the two of them from the doorway and smirked. “No funny business,” she warned before waving and closing the door behind her.

Louis looked at Harry awkwardly and chuckled, rounding the table closer to Harry. “Please ignore them. They think we’re, like, a thing.”

“Oh, well aren’t we?” Harry asked, lips down-turned slightly.

Louis paused, caught off guard. “I… don’t know?”

“Well, what do you want, because I feel like I’ve made myself pretty clear,” Harry said, standing up from his seat. From this angle, the exchange seemed much more serious -- not menacingly so, but definitely whatever Louis was to say next was crucial.

There were so many things Louis needed to consider, his future, his parents, the practicality of him and Harry even being able to be together. So, he had no idea why he did the thing he did in response to Harry’s question. It seemed like he was watching himself do it from above. One second he was staring up at Harry, overwhelmed, and the next, his hands were on Harry’s neck, pulling him into his space. Did he close the gap? Did Harry? He couldn’t say, but Harry’s lips on his felt like fire.

+++

Harry stopped the motorcycle a few yards away from Louis’s house and Louis slowly got off. He took the helmet off and saw that Harry had his off too, his lips a dark pink as he smiled at him. “Thanks for the ride,” Louis said shyly.

“No need to thank me,” Harry replied. “Wish we could have spent more time together, though.”

Louis laughed softly, shaking his head. “You were at my work all day, Harry.”

“Didn’t feel like nearly enough time,” Harry said nonchalantly, like he wasn’t already threatening to make Louis’s heart beat right out of his chest.

“So, I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Could I get a goodbye kiss at least?”

He was smiling so sweetly and really, who was Louis to say no? He tentatively leaned forward and kissed Harry, not sure of what to do with his hands. He was still new to this, but Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist and pulled him forward and Louis’s hands instinctively grabbed on to his biceps.

The kisses were sweet and tender, but Harry took as many as he could get before letting Louis go. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Louis blushed waving to him giddily before walking towards his house. When he walked through the door, he closed it and leaned back on it, smiling to himself.

Lottie, walked by and gave him a look. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” he quickly snapped. “Mind your business. I’m going to my room.”

“Mom said dinner’s almost ready, so no point in going up just to come down. She’s not going to wait.”

Louis groaned and reluctantly walked into the dining room, where sure enough his entire family was getting ready for dinner. The girls were helping set up the plates and utensils, while their mom got the food on the table. He helped a bit before sitting down next to Fizzy and eating his dinner quietly. He just wanted to go up to his bedroom and listen to some sappy, love songs and think about his night.

The conversation during dinner remained the same, as usual. Everyone talked about their day and what they did. Louis somehow managed to keep quiet during the entire thing and quickly excused himself once done. He ran upstairs and closed the door behind him, jumping onto his bed and landing flat on his back.

Now, he had to face what he’d been avoiding his entire night, but only remembered when it was right in front of him.

His parents were _never_ going to allow him to date Harry.

Not only were they going to have a problem with the fact that he wasn't not 18 yet, but Harry wasn’t exactly the poster child for a good boy. He walked around wearing all black and leather in the middle of 80 degrees weather with a damn toothpick in his mouth. He also drove a motorcycle. His parents were never going to agree no matter what he said, if he said anything.

On top of that, he knew Harry wouldn’t want to date someone who lived under such rules. Louis _could_ sneak around, but Harry wouldn’t be down for that. He was older and probably thought these things were silly and not worth his time.

It would be best if he just told Harry now rather than drag this thing out before he got more invested. His heart was already in it and it hurt when he took out his cell phone to text Harry.

_so, i kinda have some bad news_

_what’s going on? i miss you already btw :)))))))))_

_we have to talk_

_ummm okay im comin over then_

_WHAT????????? HARRY U CAN’T JUST SHOW UP??????_

_why? what’s the big deal lol_

_MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO BED SOON. I KNOW THIS SOUNDS LAME, BUT THEYRE GOING TO GET MAD._

_ooookaaaaay then ill just sneak in. be there in 5!!!!!!!_

Louis was a dumb ass. This could have waited till tomorrow, but now he had to somehow sneak Harry in. His parents and sisters were probably downstairs watching some educational program on PBS, as always, so it had to be done through the back door. Unless, Harry climbed the pipes next to his window. _Maybe_ Louis could get him a rope to climb up.

When the fuck did his mind start working like a rom com fairy tale movie?

So, he waited until Harry texted him that he was outside and opened his window to see him standing in front of the house, looking rather smug. Louis hissed at him, like an actual fucking cat, until he looked up at him. He gestured to the pipe beside his window and Harry shrugged before walking forward and climbing it tentatively.

Louis watched with his heart in his throat as Harry somehow climbed that pipe and fell through his window, landing on his face.

“Oh my god,” Louis cried, crouching down to help him up.

“Louis!” his mother’s voice called.

“Shit!” Louis whisper cried.

“Is everything alright?” she asked. She was far enough that her voice was only an echo, meaning she was only checking into make sure that the noise wasn’t anything bad.

“Y-yeah, mom. Don’t worry. Just a textbook fell.”

His mother didn’t bother responding and he walked over to the door, locking it before looking back at Harry, who had sat up and was looking around the room. “Are you alright?” Louis asked, walking towards him.

“Nice room,” was what Harry responded with. He got up and brushed his butt before plopping back down on the bed. He rubbed the spot beside him and smiled at Louis, who walked over and sat beside him. “What’s going on?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“I know,” Harry laughed. “It’s why I’m here.”

“Right,” Louis said. “Like...I realized something when I got home. You’re going to think it’s lame, but it is what it is. I can’t really do anything about it.”

“I highly doubt I’ll think you’re lame, but yeah. You can tell me.” His hand came around Louis’s shoulder and rubbed a spot to soothe him.

Louis nodded, playing with his fingers. “My parents are, like, really strict. They have these expectations for us to do really well in school and go to college and stuff. So, we’re all pretty sheltered. Like, I can’t go out whenever I want and I always have to tell them where I go and stuff.” Harry nodded, gesturing for Louis to continue. His expression hadn’t changed once. He looked like he was giving his entire attention to Louis and he wasn’t going to break that concentration for anything, which was really fucking intense. “They also have a lot of rules. One of them happens to be that I can’t start dating until I’m 18 and in college, which is when I move out.”

Harry bit his lip. “Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

Louis nodded. “I understand if you don’t want to continue whatever it is that we’re doing. I don’t even know, like, what you want, to be honest. I just...I know I’m lame. And so childish.”

“Louis,” Harry said, putting an arm around him until he was squashed against Harry’s side. “Please stop talking and listen to me. You’re freaking out over nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Louis mumbled against his shoulder.

“Just because your parents laid these dumb rules on you doesn’t mean I want to stop seeing you. I like you so much and I want to continue seeing you, okay?”

“Even if I have to sneak around?”

“Hey, sneaking around makes this that much more hotter. We’re like forbidden lovers,” Harry laughed.

Louis laughed beside him and looked up at him. “Thank you for understanding and not telling me you’re done. Otherwise I would have been so disappointed.”

“Good thing I like you so much,” Harry mumbled, his eyes darting to Louis’s lips. Louis didn’t have to be told twice before he crawled up in Harry’s space, straddling his thighs and taking his head between his hands to kiss him. Harry kissed back enthusiastically, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer.

Louis’s hands raked through his hair as he angled his head to fit their mouths better together. Harry’s tongue pushed in and Louis grinded down on his thigh, instinctively, which surprised him. Guess being single all his life had really led up to this point where he couldn’t even control how much he wanted this, how much he wanted _Harry_. Harry’s hands followed Louis’s movements and slipped under his shirt where he lightly scratched his back and encouraged him to grind against him.

It didn’t occur to Louis that his thigh was brushing up against Harry until Harry let out a moan in his mouth. Louis stilled and pulled away to look at him. Harry blinked at him slowly, his eyes dark and glazed. “Please don’t stop,” Harry mumbled before pulling Louis back and kissing him feverishly. Louis got with the program quick and continued to grind harder, making sure his thigh rubbed up against Harry’s growing erection in his pants.

After a while, they stopped kissing and were just panting in each others mouths while grinding. Harry had leaned back against the headboard, spreading his legs wider apart, which gave Louis more access.

“I think I’m going to come in my pants,” Louis blurted out, flustered and out of breath.

“Would rather in my mouth, but this is good for now,” Harry whispered before kissing him and slipping his hand in Louis’s pants to cup his ass and move him faster. Louis moaned into his mouth and rubbed off a few more times until he came, harder than he had in a very long time.

It only seemed to have taken Harry seeing Louis come for him to come as well and Louis kissed him through it. He could feel Harry’s heart beat against his chest and held him tighter, laughing into his hair.

“What?” Harry asked, trying to figure out what was funny.

“I’ve never done that before,” Louis said to Harry, shyly.

Harry looked endeared more than put off. He smiled and stroked his cheek. “You’re so fucking cute. C’mere.”

He wrapped his arms around Louis’s body so he was flush against him. They cuddled and Louis asked Harry more about his trips, listening in utter awe. He didn’t even try to hide how much that excited him. It wasn’t until early morning that Louis fell asleep. When he woke up in the afternoon, Harry was gone even though he had no idea how, but left him with a text.

 _you fell asleep and i almost stayed back just to cuddle, but didn’t want you to get in trouble. hopefully we’ll do all that again soon ;)_  

Louis tried not to scream.

+++

“You’re dating Harry Styles?” Zayn asked, his expression a mix between shocked and disbelieving.

Louis pursed his lips and shrugged. It was about time his best friends knew that he and Harry had been talking for a few weeks now. He didn’t tell them _everything_ such as about the skinny dipping or the days he spent at work with Harry, either talking or making out during his breaks, because some things were just meant to stay between them. He wasn’t even thinking about telling them anything until Niall came in to see him one day, only to catch Harry and him kissing by the counter. So, he called all of them in to his work (after explaining to Niall) and told them.

“I knew it,” Liam said. “I noticed how interested you were that day when you asked Doniya all those questions about him. _And_ I noticed how you two sneaked away during that last bonfire.”

“You’ve got a keen eye, Li,” Louis told him, laughing.

“Are you guys, like, boyfriends?” Zayn asked.

“He hasn’t called me his boyfriend yet, but I don’t think he is seeing anyone else. Neither am I. I don’t really know, to be honest. This is my first time doing any of this.”

“What about your parents?” Liam asked. “Are you going to tell them?”

Louis cringed and shook his head. “They’d never say yes, even if I begged. Have you seen Harry? He’s not exactly the type of guy that you take home to mom.”

“So, what?” Zayn asked. “You sneak around now?”

“That was the plan,” Louis nodded.

Niall, who had been quiet all this time and grinning to himself, spoke up. “I, for one, think this is fantastic. I like Harry.”

“We don’t know Harry,” Liam said. “I’m a bit iffy about this.”

“Me too,” Zayn agreed. “He just...I don’t know. He seems like a bad guy. Do you really want to go out with someone like that? Like, he ran away from home and was gone for, like, 2 years.”

“Okay,” Louis said, rather loudly and irritated. “You don’t know the story behind that, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t assume anything that you don’t know about. Harry’s _not_ a bad guy.”

“He’s nice,” Niall agreed.

Zayn and Liam still looked unsure, so Louis continued. “I actually invited him to open mic night here tonight.”

“Oh, so he’ll be joining us?” Niall asked, already excited. Louis smiled at him because _bless, Niall_ , for not being judgmental. This was why Niall had so many friends and Liam and Zayn had none.

“Yep. Should be here any minute now, actually,” he replied.

“Alright,” Zayn said. “Can’t wait to meet him.” Louis gave him a look and went back to work behind the counter. Harry arrived a few minutes later and Louis had to do a double take because gone was the leather jacket, replaced by Harry’s thick, muscled, tattooed arms.

Shit.

He was wearing a loose tank top, which exposed his impressive sleeve and if he turned, Louis could see his defined torso as well. His mouth watered and he tried not to look too desperate when Harry walked over. “Hi,” he smiled. His hair was pushed back with a bandana and he was so pretty.

“Where is your jacket?” Louis blurted.

Harry laughed. “Nice way to greet me, Louis, but the jacket had to go. I almost had a heat stroke when I left the house earlier.”

“You’re so hot,” Louis blurted out again.

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry teased, sounding scandalized. “Please save the dirty talk for _later_.”

Louis laughed and blushed before looking over at his friends. “My friends are here. They want to meet you, but I can’t leave the counter for a while since Lou and Sam are setting the stage up. Mind going over yourself?”

“Nope,” Harry replied. “Could I get a kiss first?”

Louis nodded, noting that no one in the shop was anyone who would care whether he kissed Harry or not and quickly leaned over to give him a quick one. That set Harry off with a big grin on his face as he walked over to where his friends were sitting. He watched blatantly as they all exchanged words and greetings. It was a bit tense at first because Liam and Zayn were assholes, but Niall and Harry were in good spirits.

By the end of Louis’s shift, the table’s atmosphere was a lot better. He walked over to see Liam and Zayn laughing loudly at something Harry was saying. “What did I miss?” he asked, sitting down next to Harry. Harry casually put his arm on the back of Louis’s chair and it made his stomach tingle.

“Harry was just telling us about how one of his roommates in Atlanta who turned out to be a porn star,” Zayn said, giving Louis a smile only he would understand. It was one of approval.

“I’ve never heard that one before,” Louis said, turning to look at Harry. “You’re holding out on me.”

“There wasn’t much to tell,” Harry shrugged. “I just caught him filming once. He was a cam boy.”

“How do we know you’re not a cam boy?” Louis asked, much quieter and voice low.

Harry smirked and poked him. “Why do I get the feeling you’d love it if I was?”

Louis giggled. “I’m just saying, I only heard about the boring police chases and band stuff. I demand the good stories.”

“You were in a band?” Niall asked, interrupting.

Harry nodded. “Briefly when I was in Nashville. We only had like a handful of gigs and most of them were not rehearsed.”

“Wicked,” Niall grinned. “Are you going to sing tonight?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Definitely not.”

“Why not?” Liam asked. “We all sing. It’s fun, man. Like, you think you’d get nervous and people would judge you, but they never do. Everyone is just as bad as the other.”

“It’s not that I’m saying I’m shy, I just--I don’t think anyone in this town likes me enough for me to go up there and sing for them.”

The honesty of it shocked all of them into silence, but then Louis took Harry’s hand and squeezed it under the table. “Who cares about what anyone in this town thinks? We know you and we like you very much.”

Harry smiled. “I like you guys too. I’m mad I didn’t meet you when I used to live here.”

“If it helps, when you were around, we were freshmen and I had braces. Zayn went through a wild phase, which I won’t even bring up because it's that embarrassing. Liam thought he was Justin Bieber and Louis took embarrassing selfies,” Niall told him.

“It does help, like maybe a little,” Harry noted, his thoughts probably running wild with those images.

“How about tonight you just watch and then we’ll see if we can get you to sing next time?” Louis suggested.

Harry rubbed his back with his thumb. “Alright, alright. You got a deal.”

Louis smiled proudly and they all focused as the performances began to start. A few people went up and sang with a guitar or a keyboard. Liam and Zayn did a duet and covered Holy Grail by Jay Z and Justin Timberlake. Liam rapped all of Jay Z’s parts while Zayn covered Justin’s falsettos, respectively. There was a point where Liam got so into it, he started grabbing his crotch and crouching down to look at the crowd as though he was a real rap star, and he almost fell off the stage because he forgot how small it was. Thankfully, Zayn grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back. Niall went up there afterwards and did an acoustic version of Timber. The crowd loved it and there were a few people breaking out into a practiced dance routine.

In between performances, Harry leaned in real close and whispered into Louis’s ear. “Are you going to go up?”

“Not this time,” Louis shook his head. “I didn’t practice anything. Usually I do.”

Harry pouted. “Why didn’t you?”

“Was kind of busy making out with this hooligan every free moment I had, so.”

Harry laughed against him, resting his head on Louis’s shoulder, but straightening up once everyone started clapping for Niall’s performance. Niall walked back to their table just as another girl walked up, getting ready to sing an original song. Ambitious, she was.

“You did so good, Ni,” Louis said once Niall settled in.

“Yeah, I loved that one,” Liam agreed.

“Thanks boys,” Niall said. He turned to Harry then. “What’s the verdict? You singing next time or not?”

“On one condition,” Harry replied slowly. He looked at Louis as he said the next thing. “If I do it, then Louis has to as well.”

“Well, now I don’t want to,” Louis cried, covering his face.

“Why?” Harry asked. “You just said you always do it.”

“Yeah, but now you’re putting me on the spot,” Louis mumbled from behind his hands. Harry laughed and grabbed one of his hands to pull down and hold under the table.

“You guys should dedicate songs to each other. Will be romantic,” Niall suggested, grinning at them.

“Yeah,” Zayn added, sarcastically. “Take relationship advice from Niall.”

“And what’s wrong with taking relationship advice from me?” Niall cried. “Just because you two shacked up doesn’t make you the love gurus.”

“That’s so cute,” Harry smiled at Liam and Zayn. “I didn’t know you were together.”

Louis looked at him, with an eyebrow raised. Ladies and gentlemen, Harry Styles. Freehold, New Jersey’s very own bad boy, just told a gay couple they were cute. If only people knew the real him and how _wrong_ they were.

“Thank you,” Liam smiled. “It’s only been a few months.”

“Of torture and being the third wheel,” Niall tacked on for good measure.

Zayn gave Niall an unimpressed look, while the rest of them laughed. It continued on like that for the rest of the night and until Louis had to go home. Harry, once again, drove Louis home and kissed him until he couldn’t feel his lips anymore before letting him walk away.

+++

Lou and Sam were actual angels for letting Louis out of work early so he and Harry could go out together. It wasn’t a date, per se, because Louis never really liked those. He liked to just be able to spend time with Harry. If he wanted to sit down and eat a meal with Harry, he could do that at work where Harry spent countless hours anyway just waiting on him. And he did do that all the time. Harry would buy him something and they’d have a romantic meal with each other, even if it was by the dumpsters during his break.

Louis mostly liked to just go out with Harry and do something different. Tonight, Harry wanted to go by the lake and hang out. Louis had argued for about 2 minutes about how dark it would be, but Harry shut him up by giving him a really deep kiss, which had him feeling tingly all over and unable to form words.

When they got to the lake, Louis got off the bike and looked at Harry. “What now?” he asked.

Harry smiled as he pulled his iPhone out and started playing some song and put it down on a flat surface between the handlebars of the bike. “Wanna make out?” he asked, grinning.

Louis laughed. “You want to make out on your motorcycle at night by the lake while listening to The Weeknd?”

“It’s hot, _Lou_.”

Louis had to agree, this was quite sexy. The thing was, Louis was a virgin, but he didn’t plan on staying that way forever. He just didn’t know how to initiate it and Harry never asked.

He smiled and watched as Harry slid back on the bike to give room for Louis to squeeze in the space between Harry and the handlebars. Once settled and bodies aligned, Louis pulled him down by his neck and kissed him, still smiling. When Harry deepened the kiss, gone was the smile and out came a moan. It didn’t take long before it went from chaste kisses to them making out to the point where they were panting and rocking against each other.

It kind of became their thing. Whenever they were making out and it would get intense, they’d both get hard to point where they couldn’t ignore it. Harry never really pushed the boundaries, which was respectable. They’d just rub off on each other until they came. Louis would think that Harry would be put off by this PG-13 hooking up, but he seemed as on board as Louis.

They made out for a good hour, just slowly rubbing their bulges over each other, in an excruciatingly slow manner. Louis didn’t mind because he was never bored of Harry’s mouth. His hands were always tangled up in Harry’s curls and making out with Harry was his most favorite thing to do, hands down. He loved Harry’s smell and his taste and it always made him feel like they were one. Harry was just that good of a kisser. He wasn’t aggressive, but he wasn’t extremely gentle, nor did he treat Louis like he was fragile. He had the perfect way of making Louis feel like he was going to lose his mind. He kissed him so deep at times that he’d forget whose air he was breathing.

When they couldn’t take it anymore, they both grinded together franticly. Harry took one of Louis’s legs and wrapped it around his waist to change the angle. Louis’s let out another moan as he pushed himself further on to Harry until he came in his boxers. Harry smiled at him and squeezed his ass, still continuing his movements until he followed suit. He then kissed Louis soft and sweet.

“Fuck, I like you so much,” he whispered, kissing down Louis’s jaw and to his neck.

“I like you, too,” Louis whispered back, feeling his eyes shut close when Harry bit down on his skin, sucking a mark.

“Wanna do so much to you.”

“Who’s stopping you?” Louis asked, out of breath, feeling himself get brave.

That caused Harry to moan again as he finished leaving another mark. He looked at Louis with dark eyes in contrast to their usual bright green. “Not tonight,” he said, reluctantly.

“I know,” Louis nodded with a pout. “I have to be home soon, unfortunately.”

Harry pouted too, but gave him another kiss before letting Louis climb off and get behind him again. Harry turned off his music, which Louis noted had some really sexual songs in there other than ones by The Weeknd. Did Harry really make a make-out playlist for them? Was he capable of not being so cute?

As they drove away from the forest, Louis decided he wasn’t done with the night. He really didn’t want to go home. It wasn’t fair how he had to have a curfew, how he couldn’t have a night to spend with Harry.

“Take the long way home, okay?” Louis asked when they stopped at a red light.

Harry smiled and nodded. And true to his word, Harry managed to take the longest route he could find and somehow they ended up stopping before every red light they came across. What made it longer and even more enjoyable was when they’d stop, they’d both take their helmets off and kiss real quick before driving off again, laughing to each other.

And Harry left him with such an amazing kiss goodbye that when he walked through the front door and got scolded by his mom for being so late for dinner, he didn’t even get upset. He simply apologized in an extremely happy and out of character way, then took the leftovers before disappearing to his bedroom.

+++

Harry only had to pout once for Louis to skip his morning SAT prep and go with him to his tuxedo fitting at a shop downtown. He was dreading it as far as Louis could tell. The two of them took his bike and managed to somehow stay low key about it since Louis’s parents worked downtown. When they arrived at the shop, Louis waited by sitting at a sofa while the shop owner bustled around with Harry, who looked like he was ready to punch the guy in the face.

Louis pulled his phone out to busy himself when a few more people came in. He looked up and noticed it was two girls, one of them being Gemma and the other her mom. Louis had to give it to this family--they all looked alike and were gorgeous.

He awkwardly sat there, not knowing what to say while Harry came out of the fitting rooms looking stuffy in his tuxedo. He needed to get it tailored and fixed up.

“Harry, dear,” his mom said, rushing towards him. “This looks really nice on you.” She smiled at him sweetly as she fixed the collar of his shirt and the lapels of his suit. “Just need a bit of fixing up here and there to go with your size and it’s good to go. Do you like it?”

And just, great. This was a family shopping trip. Why the fuck did Harry beg Louis to come?

Harry shrugged at his mom and then nodded. “Whatever you like, mom.”

“I personally think you should go with a peach bow tie instead of black,” Gemma said. “The bride’s side are all wearing peach colors.”

“I wouldn’t look good,” Harry shook his head, like he was frustrated and tired with this conversation already. Louis would disagree considering he thinks Harry would look good even if he wore a garbage bag, but he wasn’t about to say that. In fact, he wasn’t going to say anything. He wondered if anyone would notice if he stood up and left. This was awkward and he was trying desperately to blend in with the walls.

“Let him wear what he wants, Gems,” his mom said as she continued fixing up Harry’s suit. The seamstress was bustling around him as well, taking measurements with her. “Besides, I think everyone will know that he’s my son. He’s got my eyes, after all.”

“Regardless, it’s going to bother me,” Gemma retorted. “He’ll stand out.”

“Maybe I want to stand out,” Harry told her in a mocking way.

Gemma rolled her eyes and walked towards the bow tie selection, anyway, in search of a peach colored bow tie. Louis continued to stare down at his phone as hard as he could and that’s when he felt Harry zero in on him.

“Mom,” he said. “This is Louis, my friend.”

Thanks for that late, awkward introduction, _Harry_. Much appreciated. 

Louis slowly looked up to see Gemma and Harry’s mom staring at him. It was quiet for maybe a few seconds until Gemma spoke up. “Hey Louis,” she said, slowly and curiously. “Noticed you when I came in, but thought it’d be awkward if I said hi since you were on your phone.”

“No worries,” Louis smiled. “Nice to see you.”

“I’m Anne,” Harry’s mom said, rushing forward to shake his hand eagerly. “You’re Jay’s son, right?”

Louis nodded his head, shaking her hand and giving her a kind smile.

“She’s a doll,” Anne exclaimed as she walked back to Harry. “Always such a help with school events and issues. Tell her I said hi, would you?”

“Will do,” Louis nodded.

“I didn’t know you hung out with my brother,” Gemma said, walking closer to Louis and talking a lot quieter than a moment ago. Harry was eyeing them curiously so that meant he couldn’t hear.

Louis shrugged. “Just met him this summer at a bonfire.”

“He doesn’t usually have friends like you,” Gemma noted.

“Like me?”

“Harry’s not exactly the poster child for a good guy. You’re an AP student and always on Principal’s list. I see you in class everyday, Louis.”

“Just because I’m a certain way doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with people who are different.”

“I hope you don’t think I’m judging you,” Gemma said quickly. “I think it’s great. Harry’s really nice and a lot of people give him a lot of shit in this town. I’m just having trouble understanding this and trying to look out for him.”

“I’m not one of those people,” Louis tacked on. “I know he’s great.”

Gemma smiled at him then. “Alright, so are you backing me up on this peach colored bow tie or not?”

Louis laughed and nodded his head. The remainder of the fitting appointment consisted of Harry going back and forth with Louis and Gemma regarding the peach bow tie. After much discussion, Harry finally relented only when Louis whispered to him how sexy he would look wearing it. Gemma wasn’t here for that bit and Louis was glad because Harry turned a bright red and he bit his lip in a really endearing way.

The four of them left the shop together and the boys walked Anne and Gemma to the car. “I’ll see you at home then?” Anne asked Harry, turning to him and Louis.

“Yeah,” Harry replied noncommittally. Louis could feel a bit of awkward tension and disconnection between them, but it was only logical since Harry been gone for so long. It was at such a crucial, coming of age time as well, that he’d probably left as a boy and came back as a man. That was probably a big shock factor for Anne.

She turned to Louis and smiled. “Thank you so much for helping today, Louis. I’d love it if you came to my wedding. The rehearsal dinner is in a few days, it’d be nice if you came to that as well.”

Louis fish mouthed and struggled to find words. He didn’t even know that he was invited to the wedding, let alone the rehearsal dinner. “Um,” he mumbled, awkwardly. “Alright. Thank you. That’s very nice of you.”

“Of course, sweetie,” she smiled. She and Gemma gave them both a hug, a more reluctant one from Harry, and then got in their car and drove away. Harry looked at Louis as soon as they were gone.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. It’ll be lame.”

“Harry,” Louis scolded. “She asked so nicely. I can’t say no.”

“I mean, I’d love it if you were there,” he continued. “I just don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“I’m not,” Louis told him as they walked to his bike. “Your mom and sister are really nice. I like them.”

Harry only smiled at him and knocked his hand with Louis’s. “ _You’re_ really nice and I like _you_ ,” he said. “Let’s go somewhere quiet and secluded so I can get my hands on you.”

“Good to know I mean more to you than just my body,” Louis said sarcastically.

Harry scoffed and turned to look at him like he was he going to attack him. Louis squealed and jumped when he moved to do so and ran towards the bike, laughing.

+++

Louis closed his SAT book and yawned, covering his mouth half heartedly. He was exhausted. With work and spending time with his friends and Harry, he wasn’t getting much studying done. So, he tried studying late into the night even if his eyes were fighting to close on their own. He had just finished half a chapter in his practice book and was ready to get into bed and sleep.

Just as he turned off his light and flipped his covers, he heard something hit his window. Louis jumped back, a bit startled. He waited for something to happen and that’s when another _rock_ hit his window.

He walked cautiously over to his window and looked down to see Harry, waving up at him. Louis only wondered what was going through this kid’s head when he decided to drive over at 2 in the morning. Louis opened his window and saw that Harry was already climbing halfway up the pipe. He made it through the window and this time managed not to make any loud noises like last time.

“What are you doing?” Louis whisper yelled.

“I wanted to see you,” Harry smiled, crowding into him and giving him a long, deep kiss before pulling away and plopping down on his bed.

“Do you think we’re in a rom com movie or something? You’re throwing rocks at my window. Such a cliche move.” Louis sat down next to him and immediately curled up on his bed, feeling his bones give out.

Harry laughed. “I wanted to try it once in my life.” He spread out Louis’s covers a bit more before climbing in beside him and pulling it back up. Louis hummed softly as Harry wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Louis yawned. “Can’t sleep?”

“Not really,” Harry said. “What were you doing?”

“I was studying. Have been slacking a bit. You’re a bad influence. Always taking up all my time.”

“You’re not even complaining. You love it.”

Louis laughed and he inhaled a bit of Harry’s scent, before looking up at him. “Have you been smoking?”

Harry had a sheepish grin on his face. “I was with some of my old friends. So, I just...yeah.”

“It’s okay. What did you guys do other than smoke?”

“We just caught up with each other. Everyone’s rather old now. It’s weird.”

“You’re old, too.” Harry poked Louis hard and Louis laughed, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist.

“They’re all in college. They’re very happy and they said it was like a whole other world. The atmosphere is different and the people are different. Looking at them and where they are and then looking at myself, I just...I don’t know I felt a little weird.”

It seemed that Harry felt a bit left out, but Louis’s wasn’t sure. “You’ve got plenty of stories of your own, though.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said. “I just realized that these guys were my best friends and I missed them while I was gone, obviously, but we’ve all just drifted so much. Like, there was a sense of familiarity between us, but also a bit of awkwardness. What if that happens to you and me?”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, even though this thought had crossed his mind. He’d be stupid if he didn’t think about what laid beyond this summer for him and Harry.

“You’re going to go on to school and then college the year after. I really like you, Louis. I don’t want to be thinking about all this and I started to and now I can’t stop.”

“Harry,” Louis cooed, moving one of his legs up on Harry’s waist. “Stop worrying, alright? We’ll figure it out.”

“How can you be so sure, though?” Harry asked, eyes downcast.

Louis shook his head, sat up on his knees, and closed the gap between him and Harry with his hands, cupping Harry’s jaw. He kissed him once sweetly until Harry’s lips quirked in a smile, after which he kissed him again, harder, noses mashing slightly until they fell into a perfect angle.

Something in the way they moved together, now fisting each other’s shirts desperately, made Harry moan low in his throat. Louis wasn’t expecting it, but within seconds he was pinned on his back against the mattress, Harry inching his mouth down to his jaw.  Louis’s hands drifted downwards, low to Harry’s waist where he gripped, arching his back when Harry’s bit down gently on his neck.  Harry came back up to Louis’s neglected lips once he gave Louis a significant reddening bruise.  

Louis was out of breath already and felt himself tenting in his boxer-briefs. He wanted to feel embarrassed, but once he noticed Harry hardening up against his thigh, he felt relieved. Harry kissed him like Louis was going to disappear in seconds, frantic, and Louis wanted to understand that. It wasn’t until Harry groaned, his lips going slack against Louis’s, and grinded downwards, almost involuntarily, that Louis felt that same desperation. He gasped when their clothed cocks finally pressed against each other, neck extending below Harry.

“I know we’re not gonna drift apart,” he said, breathlessly out of nowhere. “I just know.”

It must have taken a second for the gears to click in Harry’s head because he blurted, “What?” and then, moments later, “Okay,” softly to Louis’s lips. “I trust you. More than I trust myself, even.”

Louis pursed his lips judgmentally, but kept an amused squint to his eyes. “That’s not good…” he murmured, fingers tip-toeing down Harry’s chest. “Because I was maybe going to ask you… I mean, if it’s not a problem for you… and of course, there would have to be a lot of trust involved, so…”

“Louis,” Harry jumped in, stopping Louis from continuing to ramble, “are you asking if we can move past making out?”

Louis bit his lip uncertainly. “Yes.”

“Christ, I thought you’d never ask,” Harry joked. He kissed Louis again, trying to reignite the passion from before. When their cocks started hardening up once again, Harry pulled away again. “Have you ever had a blowjob?”

Louis shook his head.

Harry smirked. “Oh, you’re gonna fucking love this, then.” He swiftly un-tied Louis’s pajama bottoms and slid them down and off. Harry slinked down, lower to Louis’s stomach where the hem of Louis’s boxer-briefs rested just below his navel. Harry breathed hotly over his cock, heat suffocating the already unbearable tightness surrounding it, still trapped inside the cloth. His mouth closed around the tent of the boxer-briefs, his tongue pressed there just barely, certainly not enough to give Louis any sort of friction or relief.

He shuffled his hips, hoping to signal to Harry to get on with it. This was his first blowjob and he’ll be fucked if they’re gonna waste this much time with teasing.

Harry chucked under his breath and gripped the hem, sliding them down until Louis’s cock finally sprang free above him. He licked his lips, forcing a nervous laugh out of Louis as he watched Harry lick his palm and enclose it around Louis’s cock. Instantly, Louis moaned, the relief too overwhelming. Harry palmed him downwards, tightening at the base each time he did so and Louis just lost it, thrashing under Harry’s quick hand.

“Oh, God, _Harry--_ ”

Harry smiled. “I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

His hand came off Louis then and _whatwhatwhatnononocomebackcomeback._ Before Louis had time to audibly protest, though, Harry’s mouth was around his head, lips suckling there. Louis gasped, arching. Suddenly, it felt as if his center of gravity was directly connected to where his cock met Harry’s mouth. Everything started and ended there, where Harry’s mouth expertly dove down and back up, tongue circling his head before every dip. Sucking cock like he was born for it--and god, what was Louis thinking? This could be the worst blowjob in the history of blowjobs, he wouldn’t know, but Harry made him feel amazing and he looked like he knew what he was doing and _enjoyed_ it, this _had_ to be the greatest blowjob ever.

And Harry looked beautiful--if he ever thought Harry was gorgeous before, it was _nothing_ compared to how he looked with his pouty pink lips around a cock. Long eyelashes fluttering wetly like he wouldn’t stop even if he started crying because it was just _that_ good.

“You’re killing me,” Louis gasped softly, fisting the sheets, forcing himself not to fuck up into Harry’s mouth and choke him. There would be time for that later--fuck, _what_?

Harry moaned and it vibrated against his cock and Louis’s eyes rolled in the back of his eyes, and he didn’t even _know--_ this whole time, he’d felt so close to coming since the beginning he wasn’t even aware of it starting to actually happen until he was already coming in Harry’s mouth.

Harry didn’t let a drop go to waste, though, kept sucking until Louis was practically soft, already breathing tiredly above him. Harry came up into Louis’s space, pulling his boxer-briefs back up as he did so. He kissed him on the cheek.

“How was that?”

Louis blinked at him like it was a rather stupid question until he saw the sparkle in Harry’s eyes. “Shut up, you know that was fucking amazing.

Harry giggled and snuggled his face into Louis’s neck.

After they regrettably talked each other out of dozing off for a few minutes like they so desperately wanted to, they walked downstairs. Instead of having Harry climb down, and Louis walked him out. But before he let him go, Louis pulled Harry to a dark corner by the garage to kiss him goodbye and smiled at him. “You know what tomorrow is?”

“No,” Harry shook his head, trying to kiss him again.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis softly yelled. “We’re singing to each other at open mic night. If you don’t sing me a song, I’m going to break up with you.”

“You’re so demanding,” Harry laughed into his mouth, and squeezing his ass with both hands. “i’ve got a song ready and it’ll be better than yours.”

Louis pushed him away, haughtily. “We’ll see about that.”

+++

Niall was sitting in his chair and strumming the guitar. When Louis realized what song he was strumming, he gave him a stern look. “Niall, please. You’re going to ruin the surprise.”

“Sorry, bro,” Niall said, switching to a different tune.

Louis was stressing out a little about his performance, but they were mostly just nervous jitters. He didn’t usually get them because this was always just for fun. However, tonight he was literally going to be singing to _Harry_.

Zayn and Liam were sitting beside him, cuddled up and content. They’d just gone up and sang a Drake tune together. It was the mellow one with the creepy lyrics. What made it worse was that they were staring at each other rather intently when they sang it. Niall couldn’t stop laughing the entire time when Zayn crooned _cause you’re a good boy and you know it, you act so different around me._

Louis craned his neck to see if Harry heard Niall play the song, but he didn’t because he was too busy standing by the counter with Gina fucking Capiato. He was getting himself a drink when she walked over and began talking to him. Louis would never understand what they even fucking talking about. This would be like the second or third time he had witnessed it and each and every time it irked him.

Harry just had to be so polite and Gina was putting in all the moves. She knew if she got with Harry, her rep would be off the roof. An older boy and a bad boy combined. She was always an overachiever, so Louis wasn’t _that_ surprised.

He was too busy glaring at him to notice Zayn and Liam were staring at him. “Lou, if you don’t stop staring, you might turn even greener.”

Louis scowled at them and managed to look away a bit. “You know she’s trying to hook up with him, right?”

“And you know that Harry won’t hook up with her, right?” Liam asked. “Have you seen the way he looks at you? He’s gone for you, man.”

“Yeah, but she’s _Gina Capiato_ ,” Louis said with disdain. And Harry looked extra cute today with his American flag bandana. Gina was _not_ allowed. Period.

“Yeah,” Zayn acknowledged, slowly. “But you’re Louis, the boy who Harry will be dedicating a song to in a few minutes.”

Louis smiled at that and shrugged in response. The girl on stage was finishing up when Harry walked back to them with his drink. “Sorry about being so late,” he said. He put down an extra drink in front of Louis. “Thought you’d want something.”

Louis preened and took a big gulp through his straw. “Thank you. You were gone for quite long.”

“Yeah, I got held up,” Harry explained.

Louis gave him a pointed look and Harry seemed confused.

“He’s nervous,” Liam told Harry, quickly. “It’s why he’s overlooking your completely nice gesture.”

Harry cocked his head to the side and gave Louis a cute, teasing smile. “Nervous? About what?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Going up there and singing about how I feel about you, I think. Could bring about some nerves.”

“How you feel about me, huh?” Harry smirked.

“The song I chose is 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.”

Harry laughed out loud, but then covered his mouth. “I will die if that is your song.”

Louis bit his lip and smiled, turning back to look at the performance. After the girl went, Harry stood up and walked to the stage. He took his guitar out from the bag and sat down on the stool next to the microphone. Louis tried not to smile too hard as he got ready.

“Don’t pee yourself, now,” Zayn whispered to him and Louis smacked his head.

“Hiii,” Harry said, smiling. “I’m Harry. I’m going to be singing a little song that I want to dedicate to a special friend of mine.”

Niall whooped from where they were sitting and Louis tried not to be embarrassed about it. He was too busy grinning like a maniac. Harry pulled up the guitar and started strumming the beginning notes. Louis didn’t recognize it right away, but Harry had played it once while they were hanging out at the coffee shop. He even hummed it whenever Louis and him went by to the lake to swim or just hang out.

It was So Easy by Phillip Phillips and Louis was mesmerized. Not just by the lyrics, but by Harry’s voice. It was beautiful and the emotion he put behind it made him want to run up on stage and kiss him, which no. He couldn’t do that, but didn’t mean he didn’t want to.

He just really fucking liked Harry. A lot, a lot. So much that he felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest along with his stomach.

“ _You make it so, you make it so, you make it so easy_ ,” Harry crooned. “ _This letting go so beautiful, cause you make it so easy to fall so hard. Oh, oh, ohhh. You’re the reason I believe in something I don’t know_.”

Louis’s heard a lot of love songs in his life and he saw people get swept up by simple lyrics because they were thinking of someone special, wondering how that might feel. Never had he heard a love song that was directed to him, let alone _sung_ to him. He had no words other than _you’re the best and i like you_ so _much_. He had the craziest butterflies in his stomach the entire time. The lyrics repeated in Louis’s head over and over again and each time, it made him fall for Harry harder. Was this really how he felt?

The crowd clapped once he was done and he walked off stage back to their table. Louis only smiled at him with warm cheeks and pushed his chair beside Harry’s so that their shoulders could touch. It was taking everything in him to not pull Harry into a kiss.

“Your turn,” Harry whispered to him.

Louis grinned and looked at Niall. “Show time, Ni.”

“I’m ready when you are,” Niall said, grabbing his guitar and standing up. Harry gave Louis a big smile as he stood up and walked on stage with Niall. They grabbed Niall another stool to sit beside him. Louis adjusted the mic to his height and smiled, waving to the crowd.

“Hey guys, Louis here,” he said. “I’m going to be singing a little song tonight that you all probably know every word to, so please don’t hesitate to sing along. This one’s for _my_ teenage dream.”

Louis saw Harry burst out laughing, a hand covering his mouth as the opening notes to Teenage Dream started to play, thanks to Niall. Louis sang the first line and sure enough, everyone else was singing along with a lot of enthusiasm. He felt great being up there and seeing Liam, Zayn and especially Harry singing, too.

“ _Imma get your heart racin’ in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._ ”

There was more than one reason as to why he chose this song. One, everybody loved Katy Perry because she was the best bitch. Two, Harry was, without a doubt, Louis’s teenage dream. He felt free and so out of his element whenever he was with him. Harry brought out this side of Louis that not even he knew existed and it was for the better. He was happier and always smiling.

When he finished, the crowd cheered loudly and Louis bowed with Niall before bounding off the stage and back towards their table. Harry engulfed him in his arms before he could get there and squeezed him tight. “You’re amazing,” he whispered.

“Shut up. Your song almost made me cry,” Louis said, hugging him back.

“Just so you know, you literally are my teenage dream,” Harry told him, pulling back and looking at him with a serious expression.

Louis laughed and shook his head, pushing him away and feeling extremely flushed. He walked back to the table, but grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him with him.

+++

It was Niall who told them about the party. Louis didn’t usually go to them, sticking to the bonfires instead, but he thought why not? He was surprising even himself with how much he was changing as the days went by and the more time he was spending with Harry.

Zayn and Liam were attached at the hip as usual, Zayn’s arm around Liam as they walked around and talked to people. Louis had Harry hovering behind him as they made their way over to the kitchen where Niall was. He passed them both drinks and Louis took a long sip of his. There was a crowd out in the backyard, talking and chilling so the three of them walked out to see who was there.

Louis eyes lit up when he saw Stan and Eleanor from his AP Bio class from last year. He started to walk over, but then realized he was with Harry. When he turned to look at him, Harry smiled and gestured for him to go and that he’d be with Niall. Louis smiled and walked towards his friends.

“Hey guys,” he said, smiling. “Haven’t seen you all summer.”

“Louis,” Stan grinned, clapping a hand over his back. “You good, bro?”

“I’m good, yeah,” Louis nodded. “How about you? Eleanor?”

“I’m good,” she replied, smiling. “And FYI, I was at the last bonfire. Do you not remember seeing me? I waved.”

Louis tried really hard to recollect this memory she was talking about, but he was drawing a blank. He shrugged apologetically at Eleanor. “Sorry,” he said. “I’ve been really busy and distracted lately.”

“Yeah, what you been up to?” Stan asked.

“Working a lot. Getting ready for the SAT’s as well. My mom’s got me reading that book from front to finish.”

“Oh, I feel you,” Eleanor said, wrinkling her nose. “I’ve been taking classes and it’s really boring.”

“Really?” Stan asked. “Where are you taking them? I’ve been with Kaplan.”

“Princeton,” Eleanor responded, sipping her drink. “Aren’t you taking classes, Louis?”

“I will be soon,” Louis said. “End of August I think. My test isn’t until I think October. I missed the deadline for this summer’s early classes, so I have to take the fall ones.”

“How did you miss it?” Eleanor asked.

“Completely forgot about it,” Louis laughed. “Like I said, I’ve been rather distracted all summer.”

Eleanor looked at him with a suspicious glint in her eye and a smirk. “With what? Have you found yourself a girlfriend, Louis?”

Louis started laughing at that because she was so far off, but he shrugged and put a finger between his lips as if to keep it a secret. He turned to search for Harry, hoping maybe he was looking for him, too, and then maybe they could share a private smile. However, he saw that Harry wasn’t looking back at him, instead he was talking to _fucking Gina Capiato_ again.

Didn’t she have a dick to suck?

Anger swirled up in Louis’s stomach and he just wasn’t familiar with this feeling. It was annoying him because he knew how Gina was. She wasn’t very secretive about her actions and rumors spread for a reason. She was interested in Harry and Louis knew that because who the fuck wouldn’t be?

What annoyed him furthermore was that Harry was his boyfriend, but he couldn’t do a single thing about it when people like Gina Capiato showed up and acted like she had a chance. He was sick of seeing her face and it alarmed him just how much it bothered him because he never disliked someone this much. He didn’t realize how strong his feelings for Harry really were.

He completely zoned out of the conversation Eleanor and Stan were having and stood there, contemplating what to do. He couldn’t just stand there and look angry, he wanted to do something, but what?

“Excuse me,” he said to his friends after a while and then walked over to Harry, where he was stood listening to whatever Gina had to say.

Louis couldn’t get a grasp of their conversation because they stopped as soon as he arrived. He put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, _platonically_ and maybe a bit possessively, and smiled at them. “What’s up, guys?” he said.

Harry looked at him and smiled back. “Gina was just telling me about her summer.”

She smiled at Louis and he couldn’t even find it in him to smile back. He squeezed Harry’s shoulder and chuckled. “Sorry to cut it short, Gina, but I’ve got to talk to Harry about something rather important. Mind excusing us?”

She slowly shook her head and Louis walked away, without waiting for Harry, straight inside and then up the stairs past all the party goers who were dancing and making out. He only looked behind him once to see whether Harry was following him or not and noted proudly that he was. He led them through the hallway and looked for an empty bedroom, only finding a small one at the end vacant.

Louis turned to face him as Harry quietly walked in behind him and closed the door. “What’s going on?” he asked, putting one hand in his jean pocket while the other held his drink.

“I’m mad,” Louis said, bluntly.

Harry’s eyebrows raised and he made this cute little pouty face, which really made Louis want to kiss him. “Why are you mad? Did something happen?”

“No, Harry. It’s just that I’m mad because Gina Capiato was talking to you.”

Harry rolled his eyes at that as though he was finally understanding. “Louis, I wasn’t going to hook up with her, don’t worry.”

“I know you weren’t going to hook up with her!”

“Then why are you mad?” Harry laughed. “We were only talking because she approached me. I couldn’t very well avoid her, now could I?”

“Don’t you get it?” Louis yelled, his voice rising without thought. “I know you won’t and I’m not saying you can’t, but I know what her intentions are. That’s what pisses me off because even if you wouldn’t, she’d try because she doesn’t know that you’re with _me_.”

“How am I supposed to help that?” Harry asked, his voice rising a bit as well as he set his drink down on the side table beside the bed. “It’s not like that decision was made on my end. That’s on you, Louis.”

“I know and it pisses me the fuck off. It’s unfair and I hate it. She can’t be thinking those things about you, okay? She can’t want you like that and do something about it.”

“How can I stop her?” Harry asked him. “I’m not giving her any vibes that would make her think I like her. Plus, you know even if she knew, she could still be thinking about it. You can’t control what people think.”

“But she wouldn’t try,” Louis said. “She wouldn’t try to talk to you or anything because you’d be mine.”

“I am yours, Louis!”

“She doesn’t know that!”

“Do you want me to go and fucking tell her?”

“Don’t be fucking _stupid_ , Harry!”

“Then what do you want me to do? Who are you angry with?”

“I’m just angry!”

“No,” Harry said, his voice a lot quieter, but deeper. “You’re jealous--and that’s fine, okay?”

“I don’t want to be jealous,” Louis said, his voice soft. “I want to go out there and hold your hand and kiss you and dance with you like a slut.”

Harry laughed suddenly and walked towards him, placing both of his hands on Louis’s shoulder. “You’re the most adorable person at this party and I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else here.”

Louis scoffed. “ _Adorable_ , ugh. You’re the worst.” But even as he said so, he only further embraced Harry’s arms wrapping around him.

Harry chucked at Louis’s childishness -- because Louis did know he was being childish. Their palms reached each other involuntarily and Harry put his hand over Louis’s lower back. They swayed their bodies together side-to-side, the beat of music from down below vibrating the room. It suddenly felt very silent and very secluded sans the screaming match.

“Maybe there’s a way we can do something that solidifies the fact that we’re each other’s,” Louis mused in the silence of the room, while hiding his face in Harry’s neck.

“Mm, what are you suggesting?” Harry questioned, nosing at Louis’s cheek.

“Don’t make me say it,” Louis said, shyly.

Harry _tsk_ ed. “If you can’t say it, we can’t do it, you know.”

Louis visibly relented, exhaling dramatically. He lowered his voice to a whisper, “Will you fuck me?”

Harry smiled sweetly. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He pecked Louis’s nose.

Louis glared at him but Harry just laughed it off, tugging Louis’s face close to his, kissing him gently until Harry’s smile and Louis’s glare both melted into something frantic and passionate. Their breath caught in the space between them as they moved from the middle of the room to the center of the bed.

Harry’s hand rested over Louis’s chest as he encouraged him down. Louis knew his heart was beating so hard and so fast Harry was bound to notice. Which he did, minutely.

“Relax, baby,” Harry said, his lips pressing to where Louis’s heart would be. “I am going to make this so good for you, I _promise_.”

“I know you are,” Louis said, surely. And he did. He did know.

They carefully removed each other’s clothes as if they had all the time in the world, which they didn’t of course, since anyone could walk in. The anticipation of what was bound to happen went straight to Louis’s cock, filling him up, especially with the sight of Harry removing a condom and packet of lube from his back pocket making it seem all the more real. He’d only had an idea of what Harry’s cock looked like by how it felt pressed to his thigh nights ago, and now, as Harry carefully slid out of his boxer-briefs, moonlight illuminating his figure, he would get to see and feel Harry inside of him.

He watched as Harry cleverly wanked himself, a few jerks to harden up even more significantly and Jesus fucking Christ, Louis averted his eyes to the ceiling in order to calm himself down. It wasn’t until he felt smooth hands rubbing up his thighs, fingers digging into his skin to spread his legs apart, did he glance back at Harry.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Harry whispered in the quiet of the room, as if he was just talking to himself. Louis had never been so thankful for the darkness of the room to hide his blushing cheeks.

He could hear the noises of Harry ripping open the lube and he closed his eyes, preparing for whatever. He maybe hadn’t the greatest idea of how this was meant to work. The second Harry put his fingertips to his rim, Louis jerked back reflexively at the coldness, but Harry soothed him down, rubbing circles in his hip.

“It’ll feel really good in a moment, okay? Do you trust me?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, nodding his head a few times.

Harry pressed one finger in at first. It didn’t feel bad or good or like anything, really. Just sort of intrusive, but he laid still, closing his eyes again, and tried thinking of something that would turn him on, something to make this more pleasurable. The fact of the matter was, just thinking of Harry being the person to do this to him was hot enough and he soon felt warm all over, a tingling sensation rising on his skin.

“Another,” he insisted.

Harry complied readily. Now, he was able to feel the stretch of two fingers, the way they practically danced together. Harry was very crafty with his lengthy fingers, making them scissor and inch closer inside, nudging at the sensitive nub inside Louis. The sensation sent sparks up his spine, and fuck, would it feel like this all the time? He bit down hard on his lip, stifling a moan.

“Shit,” he whined, thighs trembling as Harry’s fingers continued to delve in and out of him relentlessly. The grip Harry had on his hip was all he had to anchor himself to the bed.

“Do you think you’re good or do you want another?” Harry asked, sounding so much more casual than Louis felt the situation called for.

Louis shook his head, because words failed him. “Good, good, good,” he tried.

Harry removed his fingers and Louis’s thighs dropped to the bed uselessly as Harry backed away to get the condom on.

“Are you sure?” he asked Louis once he came back in front of him and his face was centimeters from his lips. Louis had never felt so sure about anything in his entire life.

When he nodded, Harry wasted no time pressing the head of his cock in, allowing for adjustment. Louis embraced him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist instinctively, causing Harry to slip in more unintentionally.

Louis winced but didn’t let Harry move, wanting to savor this moment and get the hard part over with quickly. He wanted this to feel as good as it did before and he trusted Harry could do it.

Harry bracketed Louis’s head with his hands, framing his face. He stayed still until he bottomed out. Louis took in a deep breath and gave the go ahead by kissing Harry senselessly.

Harry pulled out slowly, agonizingly so, but pushed in quicker than he should have. It didn’t feel good yet, but Louis put on a brave front. After a couple more thrusts, Louis’s body started feeling warm again, the tingling sensation returning once more.

Harry was obviously trying to keep silent, the party downstairs a bit of a distraction, and Louis so desperately wished he could hear Harry’s perfect moans and pants. As he was imagining what Harry would sound like if he let himself, the gruff of his voice and the hot breaths to his skin, Harry finally hit that perfect spot inside him and Louis clenched around Harry like a vice and then relaxed, allowing Harry to angle directly and thrust easily.

“Keep doing that,” Louis panted, encouraging, as if Harry needed to be encouraged.

Harry doubled his efforts like he was close himself and Louis felt relieved at that because he knew he was going to come in seconds.

“Touch yourself,” Harry insisted then, as if reading Louis’s minds. “I wanna see you come.”

Louis didn’t have to be told twice, licking his hand and wrapping it around his leaking cock, tugging until he was keening so high Harry had no choice but to bite down on Louis’s neck and fuck into Louis faster. Within seconds, Louis was coming in his palm, Harry following right after, muttering something along the lines of _so good_ and _perfect_ into Louis’s skin.

+++

The first thought Louis had when he woke up was that he had sex the night before. Amended though, however, was that it was amazing sex with _Harry_.

Second thought was that he came home at 3 am and he was pretty sure his mom noticed he was out way past his curfew, which was why he felt scared to get out of bed.

He felt lethargic and just wanted to curl up and replay the night’s events. He knew that after some time he couldn’t keep lying in bed all day because that was unlike him and had to get up and start studying a bit before going for his shift at the coffee shop. Louis pulled off the covers and shivered a bit in his air conditioned room. He walked out and went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and freshening up, before going downstairs to get something to eat.

His sisters weren’t home it seemed because the house seemed really quiet. He did, however, find his mom standing in the kitchen, looking through a pile of mail on the counter.

Louis cleared his throat. “Hey,” he said, once his mom looked up. “What’s for breakfast?”

His mom gave him a look and turned away. “It’s 1 PM, Louis.”

Shit.

“Wow, uh, sorry. I forgot to set my alarm last night.”

“Did you even come home last night?” his mom snapped, turning to face him again. Louis felt like cowering down. Instead, he walked over to the cabinets and grabbed himself a bowl and cereal.

“Of course I did. Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“Don’t talk back to me, Louis Tomlinson. We both know you were out past your curfew.”

“So, I was out past my curfew _once_. So what?” Louis snapped a little, pouring his cereal rather aggressively. It was annoying him that his mom was making a big deal out of this. He was growing up and he didn’t need these fucking rules. She was also turning his mood sour, which he didn’t want after a rather amazing night.

“We both know it wasn’t just this once. You’ve been doing it over and over this entire summer. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You’re hardly ever home these days and you don’t even study. When was the last time you showed me your results from practice tests?”

“Wow, sue me for trying to enjoy my summer after a grueling year of AP and honor classes, _mom_ ,” Louis groaned. He poured milk into his bowl and took a spoon before walking over to the table. “I don’t see the big deal. I have been studying. I just don’t constantly show you that i am.”

“I don’t ever see you home anymore,” she said. “I can’t imagine when you would be studying. You even failed to make it to the summer classes for SAT prep. How irresponsible of you. And then you have the audacity to talk back to me as if I’m the bad guy here.”

“ _Mom_ ,” Louis yelled. “Would you relax? So what if I’m being a normal kid for once? What’s so wrong about that? All my friends get to go out and relax and do what they want and you always have us under all these rules and it’s getting so irritating.”

“You can talk to me like that when you’re not living under my roof, then,” she said to him. “I won’t have this sort of behaviour or tone used with me. This is a _warning_ , Louis.”

She turned to leave the kitchen and Louis rolled his eyes at her back and continued to eat his cereal. He had never spoken to his mom like that, but he was starting to care less and less about her stupid rules and living by them.

+++

Louis missed the beginning of Anne’s wedding rehearsal where the family practiced the church bit in their own backyard. Harry told him to come, but Louis assumed it might just be for close family, so he stayed back and only showed up to the restaurant for the dinner. Harry greeted him as soon as he walked through the door, pulling him into a corner and giving him a hard kiss.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he said, smiling, his eyes shining.

“Are you a little tipsy?” Louis asked, stroking his hair and fixing it.

Harry shrugged. “Maybe. Uncle Mike gave me a champagne flute or five.”

Louis laughed, throwing his head back. “Let’s go inside.” He and Harry straightened up and walked inside. Louis took a seat beside Harry after much persistence on Harry’s part and greeted his family. Anne waved to him from beside her fiance and whispered something to him before he waved back as well. He seemed nice.

It was a bit weird to be out with Harry like this, but kind of nice. Usually it was with their friends where people didn’t really question what they were. It seemed that Harry was out to his entire family as they were all looking at him with wide, happy eyes to see if Louis was Harry’s boyfriend.

It didn’t make Louis uncomfortable, but it was awkward when they directly asked. Harry usually changed the topic and tried not to make a big deal out of it. He was really quiet, for the most part, unlike Louis who was always pretty talkative after a while of being around a group of people. He didn't ace speech class for no reason. Harry’s charming and he knew that that. He was pretty sure everyone knew that as well, but he was being so quiet, that Louis did the only thing he could think of.

Pass all of the champagne to him because it seemed to put him in a giddier mood, which was adorable.

Harry drank them all, without a question. By the time he was done and the rehearsal dinner was ending, he was leaning all of his weight on top of Louis asking to be pet like a cat. Louis only laughed and Gemma walked up to them.

“Good luck with him,” she said with a laugh before walking out with her cousins. Anne walked over after and smiled down at Harry, who had dozed off while his hands were tightly wound around Louis’s waist.

“You two are good together,” she said quietly.

Louis looked up at her and felt his heart beat quicken a bit until he realised she wouldn’t tell anyone about them. “Thank you,” he said.

“Take care of him, alright?” she asked. “He’s--I’ve never seen him like this about anyone before.”

Louis could only wonder what _this_ meant, but he didn’t ask. She patted Harry softly to rouse him. Harry’s eyes blearily opened and he looked at his mom. “You ready to go?” she asked him.

Harry shook his head quickly, looking at Louis. “No, I have to walk Louis home.”

Louis laughed. “Harry, I’ll go home alone, don’t worry.”

“No,” Harry insisted, grabbing his hand in his and squeezing it. He was acting stubborn all of a sudden, like a child, and Anne only laughed with amusement in her eyes. Louis knew that if Harry were to be a little more awake, he wouldn’t be _so_ obvious around anyone, but he just woke up from a 5 minute nap, he was drunk, and it was his mom. So, it was okay. Louis understood and didn’t really mind if Anne knew.

“Alright,” she said. “Come home soon.”

Harry nodded and stood up, not letting go of Louis’s hand. Louis gave him a look as they gathered their things and started to walk out. “I could have gone home. It’s Freehold, I highly doubt I would have gotten into any trouble on the way.”

“I just want to be with you, Louis,” Harry said to him. “I know you’re a big boy and you can walk home on your own.”

Louis blushed and squeezed Harry’s hand back before letting it go once they walked out of the restaurant. The two of them walked slowly towards Louis’s house, letting the warm breeze blow their now wilting hair, which had earlier been gelled up into quiffs.

“I like your family,” Louis told him, unable to keep quiet after the few drinks he had. “Personally, I don’t know why you’re so stoic around them.”

“I’m not stoic around them,” Harry argued. “It’s just...weird. I--they act weird around me.”

“What makes you think that?”

“They just do! Like, they look at me funny and they don’t like me. I can tell.”

“Okay,” Louis said. “First of all, that’s not true. Everyone likes you. You’re adorable. Second of all, nobody looks at you funny. You think this is just hard on you? It’s probably a little weird for them too. You were gone for two years with no notice or anything. They don’t know how to act around you.”

“So, why is it only my fault?” Harry asked him.

“It’s not. It’s not anyone’s fault, but you have to try and make an effort like they are. Talk to them more. Everyone changes with time. They’ve changed just like you. Get to know them again.” Harry grumbled in response, but Louis knew that he was thinking about it, which made him smile. “Also, I’m pretty sure your whole family thinks I’m your boyfriend.”

That got Harry smiling as he smirked at Louis. “It’s not like they’re wrong,” he reasoned. “I was so happy to have you there. Wanted to show you off.”

“You wanted to show me off?” Louis asked, laughing.

“Have you seen yourself?” Harry asked, gesturing to Louis’s white dress shirt and slacks. “You look amazing.” He smiled at him and brushed their fingers together before entwining them. They were deeper into a quieter neighbourhood by Louis’s house by then. Everyone was probably asleep and no one would see them, he reasoned to himself.

He also then realized he wouldn’t care if they saw. He was getting butterflies in his stomach and wanted Harry to hold him closer.

“Are you going to show me off at the wedding too, then?” he asked Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “You’re my date. I’m going to dance with you.”

“I never took you, Harry Styles, _leather wearing, motorcycle riding, local bad boy_ for the type to dance at weddings.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Harry said, his voice dropping low as he pulled Louis closer.

“Yeah, like what?” Louis asked, looking him in the eye.

“Like.” Harry drawled out, before pulling Louis to stop and face him. “How much I want to get you out of this shirt and suck marks into your collarbones down your body to the inside of your thighs and then…” He looked at Louis intensely, their eyes locked, as Harry’s hands roamed down Louis’s body.

Louis was having trouble breathing, his mouth slightly parted at how erotic Harry was being. He had never wanted anyone this badly in his entire life. He felt like he was going to go crazy.

“Then what?” he managed to breathe out.

Harry smirked. “I want to show you, but it would be rather inappropriate considering we’re outside amidst several innocent families who are all trying to sleep.”

“Show me,” Louis said, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling his head down till his lips were on Louis’s. Louis kissed him hard, groaning when Harry pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Louis could only imagine that Harry was demonstrating with his mouth what he’d actually like to do to him if they weren’t in fact outside.

It turned him on so much, that he practically lifted himself off the ground and wrapped his legs around Harry’s. Harry was encouraging it, after all, grabbing Louis’s waist with one hand and his ass and thigh with the other.

However, it wasn’t until their noses knocked together with how intensely they were kissing that they pulled apart, wincing. They both looked at each other, unable to form words, then burst out laughing. Louis felt his feet touch the ground as Harry softly let him go and walked backwards, tugging Harry’s hand forward.

“Walk me home, you horny asshole,” Louis said.

“I’m horny?” Harry asked, scoffing. “You were hanging off of me like a koala.”

“Oh my god,” Louis cried, half embarrassed and half amused. They somehow made it to his house, with a few short kissing breaks in between.

When Louis walked into his house, he felt happy and genuinely content. Harry did that to him to the point where he felt invincible. He closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes before walking towards the stairs.

“Louis,” his mother’s voice called out.

Louis stopped in his tracks and turned to look in the direction of the living room where his mom was stood beside the windows. She looked wound up and uncomfortable. He bit his lip and walked over. “What’s up?” he asked her.

“We need to have a talk,” she said to him.

“Okay,” he replied, slowly. He leaned against one of the couches and crossed his arms. “What do you want to talk about?”

He could feel it coming even before she said it. He wasn’t oblvious. She was standing right next to the windows and since Harry had walked him home, they didn’t say goodbye until they were in front of his house. They should have been more careful, but for some reason, Louis couldn’t find it in himself to care or be afraid anymore. He could blame it on the high that he was left with whenever he was with Harry. Or he could blame it on his boiling point reaching its limit.

“You know our rules,” she said slowly. “You know what we expect of you...but Harry Styles, of all people?”

“ _No_ ,” Louis shouted, sudden anger rising up inside of him at the way she said his name. “You don’t get to talk about him like that, you don’t even know him.”

She looked stricken. “Well, are you or are you _not_ involved with that boy?” she asked him, calmly.

It was really starting to bother him how calm, cool and collected she was acting, while making him angry. She knew the things she was saying was affecting him, but she was behaving as though it wasn’t her that was doing that.

“I am,” he said, trying to get a grip and not lose his cool. “He’s my boyfriend. We’ve been seeing each other for a while now. Since summer began.”

“Did it ever occur to you what people might think about you and our family if you’re seen with a boy who left such a bad reputation to his family?”

“To be honest, mom,” Louis said, unable to keep the attitude out of his tone. “I don’t really care what people think when they see Harry and me together. As far as what happened with his family, you don’t know the whole story and neither does this stupid town. And you never will because you’re judging someone based on stupid rumors.”

“I know exactly what happened with him,” she replied. “I’m friends with Anne. I assume you just came from her rehearsal dinner.”

Louis nodded his head. “So, if you know then why are you saying such things about him? He was desperate, mom. He felt like he had no other choice.”

“You’re saying this now, but you and him will both understand in a few years that what he did wasn’t a smart move,” she said, voice still calm. “He could have spoken to someone about it. He could have tried to control his anger. He could have even finished high school and gone somewhere far for college, but to drop out and go across the country without contacting anyone is a lot, Louis. He’s going to regret this.”

Louis didn’t know what to say to her. He sagged against the couch and sat on the armrest, looking at his mom, waiting for her to say something more. “So what now?”

“You tell me,” she said.

“Am I allowed to see him or not?” Louis asked, getting impatient. “I know I’m not 18 yet and I know you want me to focus on school, but he won’t stop me from that. He’s really understanding and he’s a good guy. He makes me really happy.”

“You never even told me you like boys.” She looked rather hurt about that and it made Louis feel guilty. However, she also had no right to expect that from him. She and his dad were never inviting when it came to sharing things with them.

“Well, I do. And I’m...I think I love him, mom.”

It was the first time he said it out loud and let himself properly think about it. It was only ever fleeting moments when it would occur to him and then pass. He never tried to hold on to it, scared that it might be too soon or too intense.

She looked tired and conflicted as she crossed the room and went to sit beside him. “Listen,” she began. “I know we’re always hard on you and your sisters, but it’s only for the best. Let’s just say that we allow you to date him, but what will he do with his future? Will he continue to go travel? Will he ever finish school? You know that’s important, right? If you don’t have even a high school diploma, nobody will take you seriously.”

He knew his mom was right. She had a point and Louis hadn’t really thought about what Harry was going to do once his mom’s wedding was over. Will he be off traveling again? Was this whole thing just a summer fling? He wanted to hate his mom for bringing all this doubt into his mind, but she had a point and he couldn’t ignore it forever.

+++

Anne’s wedding was amazing. Louis showed up to the church a half hour early and Harry greeted him with a big smile and hug. His mood seemed to have changed, especially around his family, and it made Louis really happy to see him actually interacting with them after he told him to. During the ceremony, he sat a few rows in the middle and instead of watching the bride and groom, he kept his eyes on Harry.

He had been up all night just thinking about his mom’s words. They talked a lot last night and for the first time since he was a little boy, he felt closer to her. They talked about relationships, schools, future plans. Louis told her about Harry and how much he really was in love with him.

Like, Louis could actually say he was in love with Harry.

His mom asked him about Harry’s plans for the both of them after the wedding was over since that was initially why he came back to town at all. She asked him if he was ready for Harry to say something that he might not like. Louis couldn’t deny that they’d been stupid about this part of their relationship. Neither of them spoke about their except for that one time Harry had come to see him late at night, but that ended rather quickly when Louis was solely focused on trying to make him feel better. So, now Louis was questioning everything.

What if Harry chose to leave this town again, leaving Louis behind as well? What would happen then?

It took only a few short hours of sleeping and for Louis to see Harry again to realize that Harry could destroy Louis and Louis would let him. He was _that_ far gone.

Following the wedding, the reception was being held at Harry’s house in his backyard. This was the first time Louis had been to his house. He realized a lot of it had to do with Harry not wanting to spend as much time there, always out and about on his motorcycle. He walked in slowly with his hands in his pockets and smiled politely at a few people he recognized from town.

He spotted Harry standing with Gemma as the family took pictures together. He walked over and smiled at Harry, who went from giving a posed, polite smile to a full blow grin upon seeing him. Gemma rolled her eyes when she noticed and Louis tried not to feel too smug. When the photographer was done, Harry was immediately by his side and Gemma approached them.

“So, this is like a thing now?” she asked. “You two?”

“Mind your business, Gems,” Harry said, smiling in spite of himself.

“I’m only saying because you two are going about acting like you’re so smug and secretive when actually everyone can tell. So, quit pretending and show off because you’re good together.”

She smiled at them genuinely and Louis couldn’t help smiling back when Harry hugged her really quick and then messed up her hair. She was still screeching by the time Harry grabbed Louis’s hand and pulled him away with a laugh.

+++

After dinner, the couple had their first dance together. Louis watched on the sidelines with Harry and felt him tugging on his hand after a while. For a split second, Louis thought that Harry was going to ask him to dance. He was wrong because Harry started tugging them out of the whole reception itself and out the side doors towards the streets.

They started to walk and Louis felt brave now that his secret was out to the one person he was keeping it from. So, he grabbed Harry’s hand and smiled when Harry turned to look at him with wide, questioning eyes.

“My mom knows,” he told him.

“What?” Harry asked, his eyes growing wider.

“My mom saw us last night,” Louis said, a half hearted chuckle escaping his mouth. “She was there when I walked in and we had a long talk.”

“Okay...what did she say?”

Louis shrugged. “She’s a lot more open to the idea than I thought. It’s just--.”

“She doesn’t like me,” Harry said, conclusively when Louis trailed off. His head hung low and he looked so sad and small, that it tugged on Louis’s heart to see him like that.

“Harry,” Louis said, stopping in front of him. “It’s not that.”

“I could only assume it’s a big part of it,” Harry said to him. “I know that she probably doesn’t want you getting involved with someone like me. I don’t blame her, I know I made some poor choices before, but I can’t take them back. Can I?”

“No,” Louis shook his head, his hand coming up to cup Harry’s jaw. “And I don’t expect you to. I’m not judging you. I promise.”

“Then what is it?” Harry asked. “There has to be something.”

Louis gulped, trying to find the words to tell Harry and to question him. Harry looked confused and cornered, which Louis really didn’t want to do. “What happens to us after this?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned.

“I’m going to finish high school and go to college. What are you going to do? Like, are you going to stick around here or are you leaving?”

Harry’s lips parted as he exhaled a breath and tried to answer him, but nothing was coming out. Louis tried to not let that get to him--that Harry was having to think about his answer. He let go of Harry and stepped back a few steps to give them both room to breathe. They were standing at the edge of the street where there was a fork leading to the woods and the center of town.

“I haven’t really thought about it,” Harry finally said, breaking the silence.

“Well, we have to,” Louis said, feeling everything start to crumble inside of him. Harry hadn’t even thought about it. His mom could be right. Maybe they had no idea what they are doing. Maybe this was all temporary.

Harry looked at him, concern etched on his face. “Well, what do you think?” he asked.

Louis took a deep breath, but it came out shaky. “Harry, you’re my first--my first _everything_. And for all I know, you very well could be my first heartbreak. You could leave and I’ll have to go back to the way it was before you came along, right? Like, thinking of that makes me sick.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Harry shook his head. “You always said you loved hearing my stories and you always said you wanted to get out of here. Maybe this is your chance.”

When Louis realized what Harry was insinuating, he frowned. “I can’t leave school and my family,” Louis said. “I can’t just leave them to see the world with you. That’s a nice thought, but that’s not possible.”

“Why isn’t it possible?” Harry asked him. “You can’t sit here and complain about being stuck inside a place you hate and then not do anything to get out of it.”

“Are you really asking me to do drop everything and skip the country with you?” Louis asked him.

“You can’t even outright tell me what you want me to do,” Harry shot back. “This is all coming out of nowhere. I don’t know what to say or think right now.”

“Yeah, well how about you go back to school?” Louis asked, feeling himself get angry. “How about getting that diploma and maybe going to college? How far do you expect to get in life if all you do is visit different countries for a small period of time, work some odd job, and then leave when you feel like it? How can I expect you to even keep us permanent when nothing else in your life is?”

It had all come out before he could filter it and in some ways it felt like he let a lot of frustration out, so it was good. However, the look on Harry’s face made him want to suck all the words back in. Harry looked hurt and like he’d just been attacked, which Louis didn’t want. He didn’t want Harry to be upset. He just wanted the best for him.

“I--I’m--.”

“Save it,” Harry said, shaking his head with a humorless scoff. “I’ve heard all I needed to hear from you about what you _really_ think of me and us.”

“Harry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Louis said, as Harry started to walk away. He followed him with purpose and didn’t want to let go. He wanted rewind back to when they were holding hands and Harry was still looking at him like he was everything to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I’ve just--I didn’t sleep very well. And there’s a lot on my mind.”

“You know why I did what I did,” Harry shouted at him. “You know everything, I trusted you, and you threw it back to me in the ugliest way possible. How could you even think that? How could you think that what we had was something temporary for me?”

“Harry--.”

“I didn’t need this from you of all people,” Harry cut him off again. “So, you know what? Fuck it. Fuck all of this. I’ll just leave again like you thought I would. I’ll fucking leave and go to some new city and I’ll work some odd job and continue to be a _failure_.”

Louis looked at him completely broken and wanted nothing more than to just grab him and hug him as tight as he could. Harry looked cold, though. He looked almost unrecognizable and Louis couldn’t do anything other than stand there and stare at him. Harry was no longer looking at him with adoring eyes and a dimpled smile. Instead, he was frowning and his lips were set in a thin, tight line.

When neither of them spoke for a while, Harry started walking back towards his house. “I’m going back. Don’t follow me or come back inside. You can go home.”

Louis could only watch him as he retreated back inside and he could feel his heart breaking inside.

+++

It was Gemma who came in to the coffee shop two days later to let Louis know that Harry had left. He didn’t really tell them where he was going. Just said goodbye to them, got on his bike, and drove away. Gemma told him that she didn’t want him to go on too long wondering about him because she realized they had a fight that night since it was clearly written on her brother’s face, so she assumed they probably weren’t talking.

Louis thanked Gemma for letting him know and continued to work. It wasn’t until he went home and to bed that he started to let himself think about it--let himself think about the finality of it. He and Harry could have continued to have the relationship they did. They could have gone on for a few more days, but a part of Louis knew that this fight would have happened and he was scared that what Harry eventually ended up doing would have happened, too.

He let himself cry into his pillow, screaming as loudly as he could. His heart felt heavy and he himself felt broken. He knew he ruined it before Harry could, but he did it so that he could prevent himself from getting hurt. Turned out, he was already hurting, whether he made the first move or Harry did.

+++

Louis immersed himself back into work and studying. When he was done with his shift at, he’d go straight home and lock himself up in his room and read his SAT book from front to back. It got to the point where even his family started to get worried, namely his mom. His mom tried asking about Harry, but Louis just did not want to talk about it. So, she left him alone.

After not having returned all their calls and texts, Niall, Zayn and Liam invited themselves over one night. They walked in without knocking and grabbed Louis’s book from in front of him and closed it.

“Hey,” Louis cried, staring down at the empty space where his book was on his desk. “Give that back. What are you even doing?”

Niall flipped his chair around to face the three of them as they sat on the bed. “We need to have a talk.”

“I know what you want to talk about, but I don’t want to talk about it,” Louis whined. “I need to study. I’ve slacked a lot this summer and I can’t afford to slack off anymore. I can’t have any more _distractions_.”

They all knew what distractions Louis was talking about. It went without saying, really. Zayn seemed the most softened up out of the three. He looked concerned and worried. “Will you tell us what happened, please? We’re your friends, you know? We care a lot about you.”

Louis gulped, feeling himself getting choked up. He wasn’t going to cry. He let himself cry his eyes eyes out that first night and then he promised himself that he was done. He wasn’t going to break.

“We had a fight and he left,” Louis said, sounding frustrated. “That’s it.”

“Louis,” Niall cried. “Stop avoiding it otherwise it’s going to break you one day. You’re literally going to have a breakdown.”

“I’m going to be fine,” Louis insisted. “I’m not that easy to break, alright?”

“It’s not that we’re calling you weak, Lou,” Liam said. “We’re just trying to be here for you and you avoiding us isn’t going to help.”

“What do you even want me to say?” Louis asked them. “We’re not girls. I’m not going to sit here and call up my friends and tell them all the gory details.”

“You know that if it doesn’t come out today, it will some day because it will be too much for you,” Zayn reasoned. “I saw the way you two were and I saw the way you were with him. It wasn’t just another summer fling. Everyone knows that, so we know that you’re hurting.”

“I’m fine,” Louis gritted.

“Then why can’t you even tell us what happened?” Niall asked.

“What good is going to come from me talking about it and reminding myself that he hurt me?” Louis asked. “Yeah, I really liked him.” _Loved_ , he thought. Or maybe love. “And it didn’t work out. I’m not going to keep reminding myself. I’m not going to make this into something bigger than it needs to be. That’s the problem with everyone isn’t it? People love romanticizing people who hurt them and I refuse to be like that.”

“So what do you need right now to help you feel better?” Zayn asked.

“I need you guys to not ask me about him and I need to study and I need everything to go back to normal.”

“Okay,” Zayn nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

“Zayn--,” Niall started, but Zayn shot him a look and Niall looked down at his feet angrily.

“Thank you,” Louis said finally, looking at them. “I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine.”

+++

Louis wasn’t fine.

It was 5 AM and he felt like he couldn’t breathe because he needed Harry there.

He got up and walked over to his window before opening it, letting in the late August breeze. His sleep schedule was all sorts of fucked up. He hardly slept at night and couldn’t afford to sleep in the day. It was late at night when he couldn’t sleep that he really let himself think about Harry. When he missed him the most.

He missed Harry so much that he couldn’t even begin to describe how much it hurt just to think about how helpless he was. He couldn’t very well just text him because he had no idea where he was. So, he just missed him all the time. He missed Harry’s smile and his hands. He missed his kisses and he missed their night time adventures. He missed seeing him at the coffee shop everyday. He missed going to bonfires together and he missed riding with him on that stupid bike. He missed him showing up in the middle of the night to cuddle and just be close.

On the nights he felt most cruel, he would turn on So Easy by Phillip Phillips and let himself feel like shit until he couldn’t take it and he’d fall asleep, only to wake up two hours later with the sun shining cruelly on his face.

He just really wanted Harry to come back and he hated having to admit that, especially to himself because he was trying so hard not to. He started to hate Harry for making him feel like this when he was able to just pick up his fucking bag and walk out without even a single word or thought.

If Harry could do that to him after an argument, then why couldn’t Louis sleep at night? All he did was _want, want, want_ him to the point where the word want didn’t even begin to cover just how much he missed him.

He craved Harry’s presence in his life everyday, just like before. How Louis didn’t even have to wish for him and Harry would just be there. The gap he left was so big that it felt weird without him.

+++

It was the weekend before school was starting when Gina Capiato walked into the coffee shop. She grabbed her usual latte and sat down at a table with her iPhone out. Louis was waiting tables and he was wiping down the few, which were just vacated.

“Hey Louis,” she said with a smile.

Louis gave her a small smile back, but didn’t say anything as he grabbed empty mugs and trashed used napkins.

“Haven’t seen Harry around in a while. Did he leave or something?” she asked.

Louis tried not to let it get to him, just how much of a whiplash it was just to hear Harry’s name so out of the blue. When he was working, he really didn’t let himself think about anything else. It got to him that it had been so long since Harry’s left, but still hearing his name could make Louis want to crawl into his bed and not come out.

He had never let anyone have this much control over him and he didn’t know what to do now that he had.

“I don’t know,” he simply said and then walked away without another word. He made Lou change jobs with him so he could just make the drinks and work at the counter, instead.

+++

When Louis went to the last bonfire of the summer, he went with the intent to get as much shit faced as he possibly could.

His friends didn’t stop him, although they kept a steady eye on him. Louis drank and drank to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore nor could he think clearly. Whenever he drank before, he had only ever gotten tipsy, but never inebriated like he was that night.

It took him the walk back with Zayn and Liam holding him up to realize that he was even moving since he felt out of his element.

“Where are we going?” he asked, feeling like he was going to throw up if everything around him didn’t stop moving.

“We’re taking you back to mine, buddy,” Niall said from a few feet ahead of him.

“No,” Louis shook his head. “Take me home. I want to go to my mom.”

The others stopped and looked at each other as though they were trying to figure out if this was the best idea. “She’ll be fine,” he said. “I just want to go home, please.”

“Okay,” Zayn said slowly. “We’ll take you home.”

“Are you sure?” Niall asked. “Your mom isn’t usually cool with this.”

“You worry so much,” Niall,” Louis laughed. “Let’s go home. I want to go home.”

The boys walked Louis home and Louis talked about whatever came to mind. Mostly just Harry. “Did you guys know I lied to you when you came over?” he asked, looking at them conversationally. “Yeah. I did. I’m not fine at all.”

“Louis,” Liam said, his hand warm against his back. He looked upset and Louis could relate, to be honest.

“I miss him everyday and I can’t sleep because I want him so bad,” he admitted with a laugh. “He broke me, I think. I think I’m broken.”

“You’re not broken, Lou,” Zayn said, pulling him close. “You’re going to be fine.”

“I don’t know, Zaynie,” Louis said sadly with a smile. The emotions were catching up with him and he was having trouble controlling them like he would have had he been sober. “Sometimes, I wonder if I’ll ever be okay because I love him a lot. I feel like I’ve felt everything I possibly can and that after this, it’s just gonna be empty or lesser versions of whatever I felt. I won’t feel anything new ever again.”

They all looked down at him with such empathy and Louis felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt like someone was actually choking him and he let out this big breath, which shook and he felt all resolve crumble as he started to cry.

He had never cried in front of his friends, not even the time he fell off his skateboard and broke his ankle. Or that time he got his first bad grade and was shit scared to tell his parents about it. Or that that time his dog, Pauly, died. He _never_ cried in front of others.

So, he cried over Harry like he never had before. Unabashed and completely split open. His sobbing could be heard from blocks away, probably, and he was shaking while the three of them circled around to hug him. He hugged them back and cried till he could hardly bear to speak.

“He just left me,” he kept saying over and over again. “He just left and he didn’t say goodbye to me. He didn’t even think about me and I miss him so much.”

At some point, Niall started to cry with him and he felt bad for doing that to his friend. “I don’t like seeing you like this,” Niall said to him when Louis tried to stop him. “It hurts me that you’re hurting too, you know? I wish I could help you.”

Once Louis was calm enough to breathe and start moving again, Niall insisted that he slept over at his house. He didn’t want to leave him alone so Louis agreed. They switched routes and walked towards Niall’s and Louis kept repeating to himself over and over again that he was done missing Harry. He couldn’t do it anymore.

This was it.

+++

September was a blur of classes, SAT prep, and the beginning steps of college applications. Louis’s mindset didn’t linger from those three things. Since summer was over, he only worked at the coffee shop twice a week. Every day besides that, he studied or stayed at home watching Netlfix on his computer with Lottie and Fizzy.

He thought he’d been doing fine until Niall asked him what was up with the dark circles under his eyes. Louis hadn’t noticed them until that night when he looked in the mirror. Late night studying and working as hard as he did did that to him, but never like this. Truth was, he hadn’t slept a full night’s sleep since summer.

+++

In October, Louis saw a motorcycle drive past him.

He tried not to stare after it too long. He tried not to get his hopes up.

+++

It was a slow day at the coffee shop. Louis had only made a few PSL’s and he was very tired. He resorted to wiping down the counters and organizing the different flavors to give himself something to do so he wouldn’t fall asleep on the job.

He heard the door open and quickly tried to put the last few flavors back in their spots before turning around. “Welcome to Lou’s Coffee Shop, how can I help you?”

When he looked, he felt like the breath was knocked out of him.

Harry stood there with his stupid leather jacket and his stupid curly hair, which got longer, and he was so stupid.

Louis cleared his throat and stood there, dumbly, not knowing what to do other than look at him. He wasn’t even prepared for Christ’s sake. He didn’t know what he was meant to do. All he knew was that he missed him so much and that was all he could think about. He missed every little thing about this stupid boy in front of him; from his soft skin to his hands and his hugs. Fuck, he missed touching him. He wanted to touch him right then, but he held himself back.

Like, what was he even doing here?

Harry walked closer and stood in front of the counter. “Can I--uh get a medium coffee?” he asked.

Louis almost punched him in the face.

He walked out of Louis’s life without a single, fucking word and the first thing he said after two months was if he could get a medium coffee? That’s it? Louis was dying inside and he just had the nerve to do that?

If Harry didn’t miss Louis, then Louis wasn’t going to tell him that he missed him.

He kept a stone cold expression as he prepared the coffee and poured it in the cup, placing it in front of Harry once done. He punched it into the cash register and looked at him. “Can I get you anything else?”

Harry slowly shook his head and looked like he was struggling.

Good, Louis thought.

“It’ll be two dollars,” Louis said.

Harry handed him two single bills and Louis put it in the register. It took Harry another minute to actually take his coffee and walk out of there. Louis tried not to throw up and have a panic attack once he was actually gone.

+++

Niall, Liam and Zayn burst into the coffee shop around closing time when Louis was sweeping the floors. He looked at them and raised an eyebrow. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked. “And why do you look like you’ve just seen a ghost?”

“We did,” Niall said. Liam smacked him and Niall rubbed his bruise. “I mean we saw Harry.”

“Oh,” Louis said coolly. “I did, too. Twice actually, kind of.”

“What?” Zayn asked, looking at him surprised. “You saw him _twice_?”

Louis nodded as nonchalantly as he could. “He drove by me once and he was here like a few hours ago to get coffee.”

“What the hell, Louis?” Liam asked, looking confused and upset. “What does all this mean?”

“I don’t know,” Louis sighed, putting the broom down. “I don’t know why he’s back and why he came here of all places to get coffee if he wasn’t even going to say anything other than that he wants coffee and nothing on the side.”

“Louis,” Niall said, walking towards him and giving him a giant hug. “You’ll be okay.”

“Thanks, Ni,” Louis said, accepting the hug. “You’re really optimistic, but I highly doubt it.”

“You will,” Zayn insisted. “Do you want us to go beat up Harry?”

Louis let out a sudden laugh, shaking his head. “No, it’s okay. Let him be. I’m fine. I’m going to be fine.”

Zayn and Liam joined in on the hug and Louis was really happy he had such nice friends who held him up when he felt like crumbling.

+++

Louis was trying to sleep, but he was failing again. He thrashed around on his bed and eventually gave up, just staring up at the ceiling when something hit his window. He bit his lip and sat up, staring at it as another rock thumped up. He slowly climbed out of his bed and walked over to his window when he saw Harry throw another rock at his window.

When he saw Louis, he awkwardly waved and Louis tried hard to just _breathe_. He slowly opened his window and Harry climbed up the pipe and tumbled in just like he’d done all those months ago. Once he got inside, Louis closed the window and leaned back against it, staring at Harry.

It was quiet for a few moments until Harry let out a breath and looked at Louis. “I’ve been to so many places in my life, that I’ve lost count,” he began. “I’ve met different people and I’ve had different experiences. It’s amazing how big the world is. That has always amazed that there is so much to see out there and we’re only in one corner of it, but you know what, Louis? The world might be big, but all my thoughts are all about you.”

Louis stared at him with heavy eyes, itching to sleep. He suddenly wasn’t bitter or angry. He was just upset and tired. Where was the manual that told him to how to handle things like this? He wished life came with a book where it told you what to do when you fell in love and what to do when your heart broke and what to do when the person you love came back.

Harry looked bare, like an open book or someone who wasn't used to wearing their heart on their sleeve. He’d always been open with Louis, which he really liked. However, he didn’t know why he was back and he wished he could find a way to figure out what to say. He stared at him for a long time and said the first thing that came to mind.

“You left and you didn’t even say anything,” he said, softly.

“I was scared,” Harry replied. “I was scared because you were right.”

“About what?”

“Everything. About me and my future,” he said, but then shook his head. “You were right about everything except for one thing.”

“What’s that?” Louis asked, curious to know where he was going with this.

“You told me that you thought I wasn’t sure about our future, but I always was in a way. I always knew that we wouldn't drift and we’d figure something out. Didn’t we promise each other that?”

Louis nodded slowly, remembering the whispered secrets between them in his bed. It was still no excuse for what Harry did and Louis wasn’t going to let him get away thinking it was alright. “You could have talked to me, you know? We could have talked about it. I was waiting for you for so long and Gemma had to come tell me that you left. And you didn’t even say where you were going.”

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said, taking one step closer to him. “I’m so sorry that I’m such a coward and that you had to go through that.”

“It made me think that this summer was a joke to you and that you didn’t care or miss me at all,” Louis told him honestly.

“That’s not true,” Harry shook his head. “I told you, Lou. I was scared. I fell in love with you.”

Louis frowned at him, feeling his insides knot up. “How do you leave the person you love then?”

“I know I was out of line,” Harry said slowly. “But you made me feel worthless. The whole town looks at me like I’m a failure and you started to as well and I hated that. I ran away because I was scared and embarrassed.”

“I don’t think you’re worthless, Harry,” Louis whimpered, feeling himself wanting to curl up in a ball and possibly stay in Harry’s arms forever. “I think you’re perfect. I--I shouldn’t have said all that at once. I was scared, too, you know? I didn’t know what to do. I had a lot on my mind and I just didn’t think it through. I was scared, too, but I didn’t run away from you.”

Harry looked at him sadly from where he was standing. “I know. And I take full blame for that. I’m not trying to give you excuses. Louis, when I left I thought I was going to be okay after a while, but I wasn’t. I didn’t even get that far. I made it to Connecticut and I had to see you.”

“So you came back?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “I wish I never left. The minute I did, I felt awful. I missed you so much. I miss you right now.”

“Missed you too,” Louis whispered after a while. He looked at Harry curiously and shrugged. “So, what now?”

“I want to stay here,” he said. “I want to figure things out with you.”

“And you’re sure about this?” Louis asked. “I know you had plans, Harry. I respect that and I don’t want you to give them because of me.”

“Yeah, I’m completely sure,” Harry nodded. “I want to go where you go. I want to make us work if it’s not too late.”

“What if you run away again?” Louis couldn’t help but say. It was always going to be a fear now that he’d done it once.

“I won’t,” Harry insisted, looking at Louis with wide eyes. “I promise I won’t. All I could think about while I was gone was that I didn’t want to lose you or what we had. I don’t want you to be the one that got away. Louis, please tell me it’s not too late. _Please_.”

Louis walked towards him, closing the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, under his jacket. “I love you,” he whispered.

Harry gave a sigh of relief and hugged him back. “I love you, too. So much.”

Louis tipped his head back to look at Harry and noticed his eyes were watery and red rimmed. He stood on his tip toes and pressed a kiss on his lips, chaste and sweet. “Why did you come to my work earlier?”

Harry exhaled a laugh. “I was going to talk to you--like say what I wanted to say, but I chickened out.”

Louis laughed and hugged him tighter again. “I was almost going to punch you.”

Harry rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. “Glad you didn’t even though you should have.”

“Can we go to bed?” Louis asked. “I feel like I could sleep for days.” Harry smiled at him and rubbed the circles under his eyes. He nodded his head and Louis let him go to get in bed. Harry took off his jacket, boots and jeans before climbing into bed with Louis, pulling the covers over them. Louis put an arm around Harry’s stomach and Harry stroked his hair until he was asleep.

+++

When Louis woke up, he noticed it was late into the afternoon. His body felt fresh and well relaxed, but heavy since he hadn't let himself sleep that long for so long. His thoughts immediately went back to the events of the night before. He took in the space where Harry was supposed to be, to the shoes and jacket left on his desk chair.

So, he was somewhere in the house.

Louis crept out of bed and walked out of his room, checking the bathrooms to find them empty. He then walked downstairs and to the kitchen to find his mom and Harry sitting at the table with two cups of coffee in front of them.

“Um,” he mumbled, clearing his throat.

They both looked up at him and Harry smiled. “Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning to you, too,” Louis said slowly, eyeing his mom, who seemed unreadable. “What are you guys doing?”

“Your mom offered me coffee when she found me creeping around in the morning trying to find the bathroom,” he replied.

“We were just chatting, Louis,” she said to Louis. He looked at her for a long time and noticed she was giving him a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

“That’s good, I guess.”

“You do understand that next time Harry stays over, you’re going to have to ask me first, right?” she asked.

“I’ll make sure of it,” Harry answered for Louis, turning to her. “It was really all on me.”

“I’ll let you get away this once, due to the circumstances,” she replied. “Would you like anything to eat, Louis?”

He shook his head. “I have work in a few, so I’ll grab something there. Harry, could I talk to you a moment?”

Harry nodded, getting up off his chair. “I’ll talk to you later, Mrs. Tomlinson. Thank you for the coffee.”

“My pleasure, Harry,” she said. “Say hello to your mom for me. I’ll actually be heading out to run errands.”

She got up as well and cleared the mugs before grabbing her keys. Before she walked out, she turned to Louis. “We’ll talk tonight.”

“Alright,” he nodded his head. Harry waved goodbye to her and then turned to Louis with a bright smile once she was gone.

“You’re probably really confused,” he said.

“Confused is an understatement,” Louis said. “What the hell happened?”

“Well,” Harry began, putting an arm around Louis and leading him to the living room where they sat down. “I was up earlier than you and I needed to pee. So I walked out and I ended up in one of your sister’s rooms where your mom and sister were. She looked at me and was surprised, but told me she needed to talk to me.”

“Oh god,” Louis groaned, throwing his head back against Harry’s arm. “What did she say?”

“We mostly talked about you and me. She told me she was really concerned about you because she knew you were upset about me. I told her how I felt and that I want to change some things in my life so I can be with you.”

Louis smiled softly, cuddling up against Harry a little more. “That’s sweet, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “She was scary, but nice. She gave me a lot of advice on going back to school and stuff.”

“So, you’re going back to school?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know yet. I’m going to talk to my mom about it. I’m going to try to figure what I want to do in the future and plan my next steps according to that. I’ve always liked writing. Maybe I could study that.”

“You know,” Louis started to say. “With journalism, you could do a lot of traveling too. I’m not opposed to traveling once in a while, like, when I’ll be on breaks from school.”

Harry grinned at Louis, leaning down to leave a sweet, soft kiss on his lips. Boy, did Louis miss that. He found Harry’s palm on his thigh and entwined their fingers together. “We’ll figure it out, babe. All I know is that I want to be with you. So, I’ll stay, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis nodded before kissing him again. He pulled away after a while and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “How’s your mom doing?”

“She’s good,” Harry replied. “She and Robin are doing great.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Louis smiled before turning to look at Harry. “How are things between you and her since the wedding?”

“I actually left on good terms with her.”

“That’s good. Did you have a good talk with her?”

Harry nodded. “After you left the wedding, she noticed I was upset, so we sat on my porch and talked for hours. I told her about how I felt before I left two years ago and she told me how scared she was, which I apologized for. Then I told her about my time traveling. She quite liked that I got to experience new things, which was nice of her. I told her I’d take her to see the world some day.”

“That’s sweet,” Louis smiled. “What did she say when you left again?”

“She was upset, but we kept in touch constantly,” Harry said. He grinned when he looked back at Louis. “You’re gonna love this part. So, basically, she noticed I was still unhappy. We talked about you and I a lot and then when I came back, she told me she knew I was going to. Said she saw something in my eyes whenever I was with you. She was rooting for us all along and that made me feel happy.”

Louis laughed and squeezed Harry’s hand. “I always knew your mom was a good lady.”

Harry laughed with him and kissed him on the cheek. “No, I agree. I felt a lot closer to her than I had in years. So, I have _you_ to thank for that.”

“I’m glad,” Louis said. “Your mom is really lovely and I’m happy you’re on good terms with her. I’m _also_ happy that you’re back.”

Harry smiled down at him. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :))))
> 
> [tumblr](http://quitefinishedlarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
